En otra vida
by ShopieB
Summary: Todo pasa tienes 22 y estas mas guapo. y yo en mis 19 eternos...  Kita esa kra de habr visto 1fantasma-dijo Rose. O creeme que lo vi. No entiendo-dijo d nuevo. El amigo de Emm hac part dl pasado humano de Bella-Alice. no creo. Completa...
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes no son mio, son de S. Meyer, mio es la loca historia**

**

* * *

**

En otra vida…

**Prefacio…**

**(Seattle… Mayo, 1993)**

No sé cómo decirte que ya no estás en mi vida… te he vuelto a ver y aunque me reconociste, yo te ignore… estoy pensando como poder hablarte, pero no tengo la menor idea…

Has cambiando tanto, tienes 22 años ya y estas más guapo… de cómo te puedo recordar...

En cambio yo… Sé que para muchos yo soy más atractiva que cualquier modelo de revista... yo no digo que eso, no sea así…

Pero es debido a mi condición... Yo, vivo mis 19 años eternos...

Y ya no estamos juntos... Y como lo veo, eso es casi imposible, aunque mi amiga, mi casi hermana, mi eterna confidente, me dice que no me deje guiar por lo que según ellas son cosas sin importancia… Aunque para mí eso no es así.

Durante muchos años pudimos tener algo más que una simple amistad… pero tú nunca lo quisiste así… me hiciste sufrir, y aunque te amaba te prometí, te dije en ese momento, no te perdonaría jamás… o por lo menos no mientras viviera…

Sabes algo yo ya no estoy viva… y no sé si tu todavía sientas algo por mí... es mas ni siquiera sé que siento por ti... si ese fuera el caso ¿que podría pasar entre tú y yo? No lo sé… y no me quiero hacer ilusiones… tú y yo somos distintos, digan lo que digan…

No solo mi hermana me dice que algo va a cambiar, también mis amigos, por eso ciento miedo que después de que decida hablar contigo, todo a mí alrededor cambie… Pero para eso está mi pregunta

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

* * *

Este es mi nuevo fic...

es una loca historia espero que les gusate

Diana


	2. Capitulo 1

**Aclaración: los personajes son de la gran S. Meyer... yo solo juego con ellos por diversion.**

**Lo unico mio aqui es la historia... asi que cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**Bella POV**

**(Chicago, diciembre de 1992)**

– ¿Bella que haces?

–Ehhh. Nada pensando en cuando era humana…

–Hay Bella, me gustaría ayudarte, pero ni siquiera sé, porque sufres.

– ¿Quedarías tranquila si te cuento?..

– ¿Lo harías?

Asentí.

******Flashback******

**(Forks, septiembre de 1988)**

Nunca he sido de creer en cuentos de hadas… pero últimamente mi vida casi se asemeja…

Soy Isabella Marie Swan…tengo 17 años, tengo una familia que me adora, e igualmente yo la adoro.

Tengo un casi novio, casi, por que oficialmente no lo somos, pero es como si lo fuera, prácticamente estamos comprometidos desde que tengo 9 años. Ya sé lo que muchas dirán, que son solo promesas de niños, pero aunque no lo crean no es así, llevamos todo este tiempo diciendo, e incluso planeando nuestra boda. Los papa de _él_, lo saben y nos apoyan, siempre y cuando no sea tan acelerado y nos tomemos un poco más de tiempo, yo no es que este muy de acuerdo con eso, pero si ya he esperado ocho años, puedo esperar unos cuantos años más.

La semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños, y como regalo, _él_ me regalo el anillo que su padre le dio a su madre cuando se comprometieron, como pueden ver nuestra relación es más seria de lo que parece, aunque lo que si no me gusta es que no tenga el título oficial, porque mis padres no quieren que me comprometa tan pronto, por lo que es por esa razón que ante todos nosotros somos solo amigos.

**(Una semana después)**

–Isabella, nos mudaremos…

– ¡Que! ¿Por qué?

–A tu padre lo acaban de transferir a Arizona…

–Pero mamá, mi vida está aquí –estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche como una niña chiquita.

–Hasta no hace más de 9 años tu vida estaba en Phoenix.

–Era una niña que no sabía lo que quería, y esta vez sí es enserio, mi vida está aquí en Forks, aquí están mis amigos, y en especial esta _él_.

–Vez ahí está el problema, pasas tanto tiempo con él, que dudo que tengas otros amigos.

–Mamá los tengo, solo que con _él_ me llevo mejor.

–Pues nos vamos, y tendrás que conocer amistades nuevas, ni que te estuviéramos alejando del amor de tu vida, y tu prometido.

Rodee los ojos, por la situación tan absurda.

No dije nada más, y me dirigí a mi habitación. Una vez allí llore todo lo que tenía por dentro, la rabia, porque nos mudaríamos, la desesperación por alejarme de _él_, y lo más importante la impotencia de no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Llore todo lo que quedaba de tarde y parte de la noche hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté cansada, no sé si es por el sueño que tuve, aunque no me acuerdo haber soñado, o por lo que me esperaba, primero tendría que ir a la casa de _él,_ y despedirme no solo de él, sino también de sus padres, a los cuales tengo tanto cariño.

–Isabella, que bueno que ya estas despierta, me imagino que te irás a despedir de tus amigos.

Asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza, pues no estaba segura, de cómo sonaría mi voz en estos momentos.

–Tranquila, ya verás que para vacaciones de navidad, vendremos y los volverás a ver, son solo unos cuantos meses.

Me aclare un poco la garganta, para asegurarme, que mi voz, no sonara tan mal.

–Para ser exactos, son tres meses completos.

–Vez cariño no son tantos.

–Aja.

Sin más que decir, tome mi neceser y me dirigí al baño en este momento una buena ducha me caería realmente bien.

Una vez termine de bañarme, y de arreglarme de la manera más casual y me dirigí a despedirme de cada uno de mis amigos –en realidad eran pocos, pues no era muy sociable–, obviamente lo deje a lo último, mis padres estaban terminando de empacar todo en el camión de las mudanzas, mientras yo me dirigía a su casa, así que según mis cuentas tenía el tiempo suficiente, para ir, a despedirme de él y su familia, y regresar para justamente partir al que sería mi nuevo y dulce hogar –nótese el sarcasmo–, pero que más se puede hacer.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre fue la que me recibió, me dijo que _él_ no tardaría pues había ido con su padre a comprar algo que necesitaban.

Mientras los esperábamos, me adelante y le conté a Elizabeth, la razón de mi visita.

Ella se puso muy triste con mi partida, pero me dijo que, eso no me debía preocupar, pues nuestros sentimientos, eran tan grandes, ya que habían superado, tantos años, la distancia no iba a romper nuestro muy fortalecido vinculo. Debo decir que las palabras de Elizabeth eran sabias, pero no me calmaban lo suficiente, algo me decía que mi partida, no traería cosas buenas.

En cuanto _él_ llego Elizabeth y su padre nos dejaron solos, para que habláramos cómodamente.

–Bien Bella que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir, me estas preocupando.

–Ehhh… lo que… sucede... es que…– ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

–Vamos dímelo, sabes que no me gusta, no saber lo que pasa por tu mente, y eso me frustra… ¿qué es eso tan importante? –se notaba lo ansioso que se encontraba.

–Lo que pasa es que me voy…

–Mmm la verdad no te estoy entendiendo tanto drama por eso –era más que obvio que no lo había captado.

–No entiendes lo que pasa es que me voy para Phoenix…

–Pero vas a volver no es cierto…

–Ehhh… pues en parte sí –esto está más duro de lo que me imagine.

–Como así que en parte…

–Lo que pasa es que yo solo volveré de visita.

–…– y el no me respondió.

–A mi padre lo trasladaron para Phoenix, y pues bueno, mi madre y yo nos tendremos que ir con él, y solo vendré para las vacaciones.

–Me estás jugando una broma, no es cierto –qué más quisiera.

–Qué más quisiera, pero no, es verdad, y por más que me he opuesto no hay forma de que esto se eche para atrás.

–No esto no puede ser, ¿y lo nuestro Bella, que pasara con lo que tenemos tu y yo, con los planes que tenemos para nuestro futuro? – grito frustrado.

–Pues la verdad no sé, a mi me gustaría que esto siguiera, como siempre, pero en este momento la decisión es tuya.

–No sé qué decirte, lo tendría que pensar.

–Piénsalo, como quieras, yo ya me tengo que ir, me vine a despedir, me lo dirás la próxima vez que nos veamos… despídeme de tu padre, porque de tu madre ya lo hice –le dije al borde del llanto.

Cuando iba en la puerta me devolví le di un pequeño beso en la boca, ni siquiera espere a ver si _él _me lo devolvía o no.

–Recuerda, esto no es un _adiós_, es un _hasta luego_. Cuídate mucho, y piensa en mí aunque sea un poco –dije tragándome todas las lagrimas y el sufrimiento que me carcomía por dentro.

Salí de esa casa, hecha un mar de lágrimas, me dolió más de lo que pensé, despedirme de _él_, aunque lo que más me dolió fue que tenía que pensar en lo que pasaría con nosotros. Aunque claro después de ese corto beso, me quedo más que claro que de ahora en adelante, ya no abra un _nosotros_.

En cuanto llegue a mi casa, me subí al auto que me llevaría a Phoenix, decidí no pensar más en lo que paso no hace mucho, para no dañarle el viaje a mi padre, que se veía tan contento.

Mi padre se adapto a su nuevo trabajo mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado.

Por mi parte todo fue normal, igual que siempre, igual de sola, bueno esta vez estaba aun más sola, ya no lo tenía a _él_ para que me hiciera compañía.

Esos tres meses fueron realmente agotadores, bueno emocionalmente para mí por lo menos.

Mis padres se volvieron adaptar muy fácil a Phoenix, yo por un lado, estaba un poco más retraída. El día que mi madre me dijo que iríamos a pasar vacaciones a Forks fue el mejor de todos, mi ánimo subió en un 100% en menos de lo que alguna adolecente diría Vacaciones.

Me pase contando los días, las horas, los minutos y poco me falto para que contara los segundos.

Claro que no todo es color rosa, y eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

Apenas llegamos a Forks ese diciembre lo primero que hice fue ir a la casa de _él_ los extrañaba mucho –obvio también a sus padres, pues me caían realmente bien–, pero yo no iba preparada para lo que sucedería en esa casa, en la que pase, la mayoría de los mejores momentos de mi adolescencia.

Cuando llegue, Elizabeth, me abrió la puerta y me recibió con ese cariño, por el cual siempre se ha caracterizado. Aunque había un no sé que en un mirada, que me hacía sentir extraña.

Hablamos de todo lo que me había sucedido en Phoenix después de haber partido de Forks, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a _él_ tan galante como siempre, aunque no espere ver que colgada de su brazo, venia otra chica, y muy acarameladitos debo agregar.

Es más que obvio que no esperaba verme ahí, porque en cuanto me vio, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, la chica que era muy bonita, no entendía la gran tención en la que estábamos, por lo que ella misma decidió, romper aquel incomodo silencio.

–-Hola… me llamo Britany, pero me puedes llamar Britt, y soy la prometida de este guapo chico, ¿tu, Quien eres? –Me dijo aquella hermosa muchacha de ojos miel y cabello casi rojizo.

En ese momento mi mundo se vino encima. Tres meses, eso era lo que había estado ausente, y resulta que el ya tiene nueva prometida, y encima, me vienen diciendo, eso sin anestesia ni nada, en ese momento un _clic_ hizo en mi cabeza por eso era la extraña mirada que me dedico Elizabeth desde que me aparecí en el umbral de su puerta.

No sé de donde saque las fuerzas necesarias, para hablar y así lo hice.

–Me llamo Bella, y soy una vieja conocida de la familia, estaba esperando a tu _prometido_ para saludarlo, porque hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero se me está haciendo tarde, y ya me tengo que ir, así que nos vemos luego. Fue un gusto conocerte Britt, y ojala seas muy feliz con él, te lo mereces.

Me dolieron enormemente esas palabras pero eran completamente ciertas, yo deseaba que _él_ fuera feliz, aunque su felicidad no fuera a mi lado.

–Bella…– me llamo al mismo tiempo que me retenía del brazo, pero lo quite rápidamente.

–En otra ocasión, tu estas con tu prometida, y yo no soy nadie importante, además mis padres me están esperando –dije lo más fría que pude.

No recibí respuesta, así que me despedí un vez mas de Elizabeth y me fui de esa casa, nuevamente con el corazón en la mano, claro que esta vez fue por circunstancias distintas, esta vez, fue por que en verdad paso, y no por una corazonada, como la vez anterior.

Cuando llegue donde nos estábamos hospedando me encerré en mi habitación y llore hasta que ya no salían mas lagrimas, y agotada decidí dormirme, claro no sin antes dar muchas vueltas en la cama.

Algo que me pareció totalmente extraño fue que mi mamá no se alarmo al verme llegar. O bien lo noto y me quiso dar mi espacio, o bien está demasiado distraída, para no darse cuenta; aunque me inclino mas por la primera opción.

A los días _él _apareció, con ganas de hablar conmigo, pero mi mamá no lo dejo pasar…

Lo que confirma mis sospechas de que ella si noto mi estado, el día que llegue de su casa.

Así pasaron los días, y nos devolvimos para Phoenix, y yo no volví nunca más a hablar con él.

* * *

**Hola a todas, aqui esta el primer capitulo de esta historia...**

**Vuelvo y les reitero que fue una loca idea que se me vino a la mente... **

**pero no tengo bases con que seguir... asi que si veo que no tiene mucho exito lo mas seguro es que la quite...**

**Asi que si les gusta, aganmelo saber... por medio de un RR**

**Diana...**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Aclaración: Los personajes, no son mios, son de la gran S. Meyer. **

**Mio es solo la loca historia.**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 2**

**Bella POV**

**(Chicago, diciembre de 1992)**

–Hay Bella lo siento tanto, yo no pensé que eso te hubiera pasado.

–No hay problema, eso ya es pasado.

–Quieres seguir contándome o prefieres que lo dejemos ahí.

–Dime tú, quieres conocer lo que sigue de la historia.

–Tú sabes que si…

–Bueno pregunta, se que quieres saber más, pero hay tanto que contar, que es mejor saber, que es lo que quieres para saciar tu curiosidad.

–Bueno me gustaría saber, enserio ¿no te lo volviste a encontrar?

–Bueno, si fue un año antes de convertirme en lo que soy…

– ¿Y cómo fue, en donde, de que hablaron?

–Eres irremediable…

Esa pequeña vampiresa que me acompañaba a todas partes solo me sonrió.

–Bueno, fue en Phoenix…

******Flashback******

**(Phoenix, octubre de 1989)**

No había día en que no pensara en el, en el día, que ilusionada fui a buscarlo a su casa, en el día en el que me entere que tenia a otra, el día en el que me entere que no se demoro ni tres meses en olvidarse de mí, y comprometerse con otra, cada día veía en mis recuerdos la mirada triste de Elizabeth en cuanto me vio en el umbral de su casa, y en el que intente descifrar exactamente el sentimiento que transmitían sus ojos.

Recuerdo que después de que llegue a Phoenix las primeras semanas las pase muy mal, pero mi mamá me hizo caer en cuenta que era muy joven y que por un chico no me podía echarme a morir.

Le tome la palabra y aunque no estaba en mi naturaleza conseguir amigos y ser sociable lo intente y para mi sorpresa, lo logre.

Sin darme cuenta, termine siendo amiga de las dos chicas más populares del instituto –por lo que yo también era muy popular en este–, aunque en personalidades éramos distintas, nos llevábamos muy bien.

Tanya, era una chica realmente hermosa, su color de cabello era extrañamente particular, era un rubio fresa, muy bonito; su cuerpo era la envidia de todas las chicas del instituto y era la capitana de las porristas, su personalidad era increíblemente atrayente, aunque si no la conocías, podrías creer que era muy antipática.

Ángela por el contrario tenía una personalidad más reservada, en el equipo de porristas, era la segunda al mando, su fisco era un tanto distinto al de Tanya, aunque sequia teniendo una belleza inigualable, era un poco alta, de cabello y ojos marrón claro, claro que su cabello tenias unos leves visos color miel.

Y ahí si venia yo, que no era nada del otro mundo. En fin conformábamos un grupo bastante singular, no nos parecíamos en nada, pero eso era lo que hacía que nos lleváramos tan bien.

Después de eso, mis días en mi último año de instituto fueron de apariencia normal.

* * *

Todavía me acuerdo lo que paso en 25 de octubre, decidí salir con mis amigas a comer un helado, nunca les había contado lo que me paso en Forks esa última navidad, y ellas entendían que a mí no me gustaba hablar de aquello.

– ¿Bella de que quieres tu helado? – me pregunto Tanya.

–Mmmm no se de vainilla.

–Yo quiero de Chocolate –dijo Ángela.

–Ok. Entonces para mi uno de fresa – termino de ordenar Tanya

Recibimos nuestras ordenes y justo cuando nos dirigíamos entro alguien a la heladería, por acto reflejo miramos de quien se trataba y yo me congele, era _él_, aquí en Phoenix, en la misma heladería que yo después de diez meses. No reaccione si no hasta que me cayó el helado y mis amigas me miraron con una expresión que reflejaba claramente que estaban preocupadas por lo que acaba de pasar.

– ¿Bella estas bien?

Moví un poco la cabeza para salir de mi aturdimiento.

–Si claro, no pasa nada, mejor voy por otro helado.

–Tranquila Bella yo voy por el helado, ustedes mejor siéntense en la mesa, para que nadie más la ocupe, ¿Ok? –nos dijo Tanya.

–Claro–dijimos Ángela y yo al unisonó.

Cuando Tanya volvió con el helado tenía una sonrisa extraña.

– ¿Qué te pasa Tanya? –Pregunte yo.

–Mira Bella no tuve que pagar absolutamente nada por tu helado.

–Mira si Tyler volvió a insistir, mejor dile que se quede con su dinero, que yo no quiero nada de él, ¿ok?

–Pero Bella si no fue él, fue el chico guapo que entro a la heladería hace unos cuantos minutos – me repitió Tanya.

–Bella te está mirando, y valla que es guapo –Agrego Ángela.

–Quien, no sé de quién me están hablando– dije en un fallido intento de mentir, el cual salió patético, y por lo cual ellas pillaron ahí mismo.

–Por Dios Bella si sabemos que el helado se te callo por estarlo mirando –me recalco Tanya.

–Por qué mejor, no vas y le das las gracias personalmente.

No sé de donde cogí fuerza tome el helado y me dirige hacia su mesa.

–Bella me alegra tanto verte– exclamo con tanta alegría que me estremeció por completo.

–No me digas…–dije en el tono más mordaz que me salió–, y donde está tu _prometida_, donde la dejaste.

–Bella no me hables así por favor…

– ¿A no? Y entonces como quieres que te hable ¿ah? Dime respóndeme, ¿porque yo todavía me acuerdo muy claramente lo que paso hace 13 meses en tu casa?, y después lo que paso hace 10 cuando me presentaste a tu prometida.

–Bella las cosas no son así…

– ¿Y entonces como? Anda dime, porque sinceramente no te entiendo. Con que cara vienes a invitarme algo, que yo sepa eso solo se le deja a los amigos, y tu y yo, no somos NADA, toma tu helado que yo no lo quiero –dije recalcándole el "nada", y en un tono frio y cargado de resentimiento, que yo nunca había utilizado.

–Bella déjame hablar contigo por favor –me suplico una vez más.

–No, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no mejor, te olvidas de mi? porque eso es lo que yo pienso hacer, ¿por qué sabes? ¡Lo que me hiciste no te lo voy a perdonar jamás, me escúchate JAMAS! – Se lo repetí, prácticamente gritándole cada una de las palabras, por la rabia, que me había invadido.

–Bella todo tiene una explicación, por favor escúchame.

– ¡Enserio eres sordo o te haces, no entiendes que no quiero saber nada de ti nunca mas mientras viva, ¿me entendiste?!

– ¿Bella te está haciendo algo? –me dijo una muy preocupada Ángela, entonces caí en cuenta del espectáculo que seguro estábamos dando.

–Tranquila Ang, no es nada, le estaba diciendo a él, que no recibo regalos de nadie.

–Bella pero estabas muy alterada y le estabas diciendo cosas muy extrañas –Dijo Tanya.

–Tranquila Tanya, no es de importancia, él no es más que un desconocido, y yo no acepto nada de las personas que no conozco.

–A mí sí me conoces, ¿por qué no me aceptas la invitación a un helado? – se metió en la conversación el metido de Tyler.

–En tus sueños Tyler –le dije ya lo bastante irritada–. Chicas por qué mejor no nos vamos, la heladería se lleno de personas indeseables.

–Si lo dices por Tyler, sabes que es un tonto, no le pongas cuidado.

–No Ang, no es solo por Tyler, es por _otras_ personas, que son poco soportables, además no tengo ganas de estar más aquí – obviamente, eso iba como una indirecta para él.

–Vale. – dijeron ambas a la vez.

En cuanto salimos de la heladería me miraron extraño, me excuse diciendo que no me sentía bien y que me quería ir a mi casa, ellas inmediatamente, captaron el mensaje de que quería estar sola y así lo hicieron.

En mi casa saque toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Y me prometí que mientras yo viviera, jamás iba a volver a pensar o hablar de él, o con él.

* * *

Holas ps aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia...

Se que no dice mucho todavia...

Pero va y depronto adivinan que rumbo coge esta...

En el proximo cap espero porder poner ya la transformación de Bella...

Recuerden: 1RR = muchas sonrisas mias, jejeje.

Le cuento a las que quieran, se pueden dar una pasadita por mis otras historias.

**Teardrops on my guitar** (Tanya... si es de tanya, ya que quise hacer algo diferente)

**Un Admirador secreto **(Kate & Garrett, si me gusta hacer historias de personajes diferentes)

**Diario** (Bella & Edward)

Esos son mis OS

y **De nuevo luz **(Edward y Bella... esa es la primera historia que escribo, todavia no la he terminado y si tienen alguna idea que aportar es bien recivida)

si mas hasta el proximo cap.

Diana


	4. Capitulo 3

**Aclaración: los personajes, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer...**

**Mio es solo la loca historia, producto de mi retorcida imaginación...**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 3**

**Bella POV**

**(Chicago, diciembre de 1992)**

– ¿Enserio Bella? Y porque razón no lo dejaste explicarse… Sencillamente no lo entiendo… ¿Acaso no era eso lo que tú querías ese diciembre que lo encontraste con esa chica en su casa?

–Pues en cierta forma si lo quería… pues si quería saber porque me olvido tan rápido… Pero no se… la rabia la impotencia que me causo no saber cómo reaccionar cuando lo vi en la heladería… Sencillamente no sé que me paso.

– ¿Qué te dijeron tus amigas? Pues obvio te debieron preguntar cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que actuaste de esa manera… Yo lo hubiera hecho.

–Pues si me preguntaron… yo les dije que él era parte de mi pasado, un pasado el cual que quería olvidar y que por ende no quería hablar de él.

– ¿Y se quedaron con esa respuesta tan insípida y falta de argumentos?

–Obvio no… Me insistieron mucho, pero yo de terca no les quería contar… Al final me dijeron que tarde o temprano les terminaría contando y supongo que por eso se rindieron, bueno metafóricamente hablando, ya que en más de una ocasión cuando encontraban según ellas "el momento adecuado" sacaban a colación ese tema, pero yo con mucha determinación y astucia las evadía.

– ¿Ósea que tu nunca les contaste esta historia?

–No… para serte sincera tú eres la primera en conocer esta historia.

– ¿Enserio? ¡¡Hay gracias!!

Y sin más se abalanzo sobre dando un fuerte abrazo que nos tumbo a ambas del cómodo sofá en el que estábamos sentadas.

– ¿Y eso por qué fue? –le pregunte a mi acompañante una vez nos levantamos de suelo.

–Pues por confiar en mi obvio… soy la primera en conocer tu historia y eso me hace muy feliz

–Definitivamente sales con unas cosas… que válgame Dios…

–Hay… lo que sea… me vas a contar como terminaste en Michigan y convertida en lo que eres ahora… Ya que me contaste tu historia humana, pues yo creo que lo mejor será que me cuentes como terminaste así…–dijo señalándome de arriba abajo.

–Pues todo comenzó en junio de 1990

******Flashback******

**(Phoenix, Junio de 1990)**

Estábamos en la última semana de estudio en el instituto general de Phoenix, yo no sabía si sentirme contante o triste; por un lado terminaba el instituto y me iría a la universidad, lo cual quiere decir que obtenía mucha más libertad de la que jamás hubiese obtenido; pero por el otro lado, me iría sola mis amigas no estaría conmigo, yo sé que muchos dirían que es lo más lógico que nos separemos pero enserio eran demasiados kilómetros, Tanya se iría a estudiar a la USC*, Angela se iría a estudiar a la NYU**, y yo pues me iría a la U of M*** en City of Ann Arbor****. Como vamos a estar muy separadas, pero aun así tengo la esperanza de no perder contacto con tal vez las únicas dos amigas que he tenido en mi vida…

– ¿Hey Bella ya les dijiste a tus papás que no iras a estudiar a The U of U*****?

–Ni lo menciones Tanya no se cómo decirle a mis papás que voy para el otro extremo del país… Te lo juro están súper contentos porque me voy para la U of U, lo que quiere decir que no estaré tan lejos de ellos… yo no quiero estar allá es muy pequeño para mi gusto.

–Si claro Bella como si la UM fuera muy grande –intervino Angela.

–Ang, la diferencia es que en la UM hay por lo menos 15000 estudiantes de mas que la U of U, por favor casi la consideran una ciudad…

–Si como sea, una ciudad muy pequeña.

–Pero no tanto.

– ¿Y cuando se los piensas contar? ¿Si se puede saber?

–Cuando ya esté instalada en el campus, los llamo y les digo que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, que en vez de ir a Salt Lake City****** fui a Ann Arbor, así de simple.

–Si como tu digas, aunque yo creo que lo mejor será que les cuentes antes de que te vayas…

–No lo pienso hacer… No sé como reaccionaran, y prefiero estar a más de 5000 km fuera de su alcance.

–En fin nosotras te apoyamos, y te encubriremos si es necesario, da igual cuando la bomba explote también estaremos muy lejos, bueno sacando a Tanya que estará a no más de 2 días en carro…

–Hay yo no creo que tu mamá me vaya a buscar a Los Angeles, solo porque no les dije que te ibas para el otro lado del País… En tal caso si lo hace, con todo el amor que te tengo Bella lo negare todo, diré que fue tu idea y que hasta ese justo momento me he enterado –se defendió Tanya.

–Como quieras, si crees que es lo mejor para ti hazlo, tu también Ang, pues digo si en una de tus visitas mi mamá te ataca por no haberle advertido que me iba para Michigan.

– ¿Enserio no te molestarías conmigo si hago eso?

–Para nada son mis mejores amigas y ustedes ya están apostando mucho con ocultar la verdadera universidad a la que pienso ir…

* * *

Después de la conversación que tuve con las chicas, no volvimos a tocar el tema de mi universidad, va y no escuchaba alguien que se lo contaba todo a Charlie y Renne, yo no me podía dar ese lujo.

Aunque ellas me insistieron mucho, con el cuento de que debería contarles antes de irme, no lo hice, y el escándalo que hizo mi mamá fue mundial, me trato de desconsiderada, que como se me ocurría irme tan lejos cuando claramente podía estar más cerca de ellos y yo no sé que mas.

No sé cuánto le tuve que insistir a mi mamá para que no se viniera hasta Michigan, asegurándole mil y un veces que estaba bien, que me estaba acomodando perfectamente en el campus, y que me encantaba la ciudad. Que aunque mantiene parcialmente nublado el clima es muy agradable, me insistió que la ciudad era muy grande y que yo no estaba muy acostumbrada a eso.

Le dije que Phoenix era mucho más grande que Ann Arbor, después de por lo menos dos horas al teléfono la calme y logre que me dejara estudiar en la universidad. Llame a Angela que era la que más cerca tenia, y por lo tanto compartíamos la misma zona horaria, en cambio con Tanya las cosas eran distintas, le llevábamos casi 3 o 4 horas de mas.

Hable con Angela un buen rato, le comente que me pareció extraño que solo me demore dos horas en convencer a mi mamá, y que yo aspiraba a demorarme mucho mas, ella me dijo que creía que era porque mi mamá había entendido el mensaje de que quería tener tiempo para mí.

Mis primeras semanas pasaron normalmente, prácticamente sin contratiempos, lo único que me pareció realmente extraño fue que casi siempre cuando iba de la librería a mi dormitorio, sentía que me perseguían, no se fue la sensación más extraña que he llegado a sentir.

En mi cumpleaños 19 mi amiga Angela me fue a visitar a Michigan, argumentando que estando tan cerca era imposible que no me fuera a visitar para mi cumpleaños, Tanya me llamo, ya que ella no podía cruzar el país para un día nada más y aparte sus estudios no se lo permitían, me dijo que estaba supremamente triste por no estar conmigo, pero le dije que l entendía que por lo menos se acordó de mí y me llamo, eso la tranquilizo bastante. El resto del día pasó sin contratiempo, lo pase muy bien con Angela, pero ella desgraciadamente se tuvo que marchar demasiado rápido.

El resto de mi tiempo en la universidad, era de lo más normal, solo que todavía sentía la extraña sensación de que me perseguían cuando me quedaba hasta tarde en la librería.

El ultimo día de clases antes de vacaciones de navidad, fue el día en el que más tarde se me hizo en la biblioteca, y por ende fui la ultima en salir, estaba muy oscuro y como ya estábamos entrando en invierno hacia un frio descomunal, nunca había sentido tanto frio, ni siquiera cuando viví en Forks, los caminos de la biblioteca a las habitaciones, estaban anormalmente solos, _Debe ser por el frio, porque es el día antes de que todos regresen a sus casas por la navidad, solo es eso_, me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a mi dormitorio, cuando volvió la sensación de que me observaban, pero esta vez, le aumento que me sentí perseguida, intente apurarme pero ahí seguí esa extraña sensación.

De repente todo ocurrió muy rápido un joven de no más de 23 años, muy guapo se me acerco y me dijo con su suave voz que no tuviera miedo, que nada malo me pasaría, yo ya estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, cuando de repente llego otro joven y en un perfecto italiano le dijo algo que en vez de alejarlo de mí, lo enfureció, intento atacarme y solo recuerdo que me tiro contra una de las columnas del edificio más cercano y fue un golpe del que pensé no me recuperaría me peque fuertemente en la cabeza y si saber cómo en menos de un pestañeo el estaba junto a mi mientras, que el chico del perfecto italiano estaba tirado prácticamente a 70 metros de donde yo estaba, el otro joven solo me alcanzo a morder el antebrazo antes de que el otro chico lo atacaran, fui levemente consciente de que peleaban, pero sentía un inmenso dolor en mi brazo, sentía como si me estuviera quemando por dentro, no aguante mas y caí en la inconsciencia.

Sentí la voz del chico italiano que me decía algo, pero como yo no dominaba ese idioma, no sabía que me decía, solo recuerdo que me quemaba la garganta, que sentía mi cuerpo entero en llamas y solo quería que se calmara aquel dolor, no aguante mas y creo que me desmaye nuevamente.

Cuando volví a despertar, ya aquella sensación había desaparecido, al abrir mis ojos sentí como si me hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos, que no me dejaba ver bien, sentía que mis sentidos se habían incrementado, todo lo sentía con mucha más fuerza de lo normal, me intente para y creo que lo logre en menos de un segundo, no sabía que sucedía hasta que llego el chico italiano, me sorprendió saber que sabía hablar ingles y muy bien.

– ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien creo –me asuste al escuchar mi voz, ya que me salió como con un retoque de campanas–, ¿qué me sucedió?

–En realidad tengo poco tiempo, así que te lo explicare rápido y ojala no me interrumpas ¿De acuerdo?

Yo solo asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

–El chico que te ataco la otra noche era un vampiro, te ataco porque es su naturaleza y quería jugar contigo, lo ha intentado muchas veces pero yo he estado ahí para protegerte y en un descuido aprovecho y se acerco, lastimosamente llegue tarde y el te alcanzo a morder, por lo que ahora te has convertido en una vampiresa, nuestro alimento, y digo nuestro porque yo también soy vampiro, es la sangre humana, el sol no nos vuelve cenizas como nos hacen creer, pero en cierto modo no podemos salir a la luz del sol, o sabrían que no somos humanos, esto no debe de estar bien en mi decírtelo, pero la sangre humana no es la única de la que nos podemos alimentar, yo no me veo consumiendo otro tipo, pero si no te sientes bien matando personas, puedes intentarlo con los animales, lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero realmente no puedo, aléjate de los humanos si vez que no eres capaz de contenerte, te aconsejaría que no fueras con tus padres estas festividades, y que si vez que eres capaz de convivir con humanos, por lo menos de compres lentillas, para tus ojos, en este momento no están de un color normal. _Ciao __bella Isabella_.

Yo estaba en shock, no podía creer que eso era lo que me había sucedido, no sabía quién era aquel vampiro que me dio la introducción de lo que era, o mejor dicho de lo que me había convertido.

Hice lo que él me aconsejo, no me apetecía matar humanos, por lo que decidí guiarme por la segunda dieta.

Esas vacaciones las utilice para comprobar mi resistencia a la sangre… y probar como me iría en mi nueva vida…

* * *

*- USC: Universidad del sur de California... Ubicada en el centro de L.A... dato: Privada.

**-NYU: Universidad de Nueva York... Ubicada en el centro de NY... dato: Privada.

***-U of M: universidad de Michigan... Ubicada a 45 millas al oeste de Ditroi... dato: Publica... una de las mejores del mundo....

****-City of Ann Arbor: la septima ciudad mas grande de E.E.U.U, es donde se encuetra la Universidad de Michigan... dato: Mantiene parcialmente nublado.

*****-The U of U: Univesidad de Utah: ubicada en Salt Lake City, Utah... dato... Publica.

******-Salt Lake City: Capital y ciudad mas grande del estado de Utah... dato... queda cerca al desierto...

* * *

**Hola a todos otra vez yo por aqui...**

**Dejandoles un nuevo cap.... como lo prometi esta la transformacion de Bella...**

**Como se abran dado cuenta puse a Bella a estudiar en una ciudad que tiene muy poco sol...**

**Lo cual es perfecto para los vampiros...**

**Me gustaria que me ayudaran en ¿Qué les gustaria que Bella este estudiando? ¿medicina o leyes...?**

**¿Quien creen que fue el que intento ayudar a Bella? y ¿Quien fue el que la transformo?**

**En el proximo cap voy a poner los inicios de Bella como vampira y donde conocera a otra de su misma especie....**

**Me imagino que ya sabran quien es...**

******No se les olvide que tengo otras historia...**

**3 one shots.**

**Uno de Tanya... (Teardrops on my guitar)**

**Uno de Kate y Garrett... (Admirador secreto)**

**Y Uno de Bella y Edward... (Diario)**

**Y mi otro fic en progreso...**

**De Nuevo Luz... (Ed y B)**

**Un RR no toma mucho tiempo y es el pago que yo recivo por escribir...**

**Solo haz clic en el globito....**

**Diana**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la gran S. Meyer...**

**Mio es solo la historia, producto de mi extraña imaginación.**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 4**

**Bella POV**

**(Chicago, diciembre de 1992)**

–En este momento no se cual fue la fase de neófita más dura, ¿si la tuya o la mía?

– ¿No te entiendo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Pues a mí me convirtió alguien que me dejo muy claro quién era, y que estaba dispuesto a pasar todo el tiempo conmigo, solo que lo mataron como a los dos días de mi transformación, aunque yo creo que él sabía lo que le iba a pasar, porque me lo explico todo de una, pero otra cosa que yo tenía a mi favor, era, y es, mi don. Mientras que a ti solo te dijeron lo más esencial, para luego desaparecer.

–No es mucha la diferencia, a ti también te toco estar sola.

–Sí pero a mí por lo menos me enseñaron lo básico, a ti no.

–Según tu… ¿qué es lo básico?

–Mmmm, la casería, lo del sol y esos detalles.

–Yo si sabía de eso.

–No me entiendes, a ti te los comentaron, te dijeron lo que tenias que hacer. En cambio a mí, me lo enseñaron, me lo mostraron con hechos, y no con palabras, así todo queda más claro ¿no crees?

–Aaaa ya veo por dónde vas, pero a mi parecer las dos tuvimos una etapa muy dura.

– ¡Ja! Como sea… oye ¿por lo menos sabes el nombre de tu instructor?

–Pues no, como lo voy a saber si lo que te he contado es todo lo que se.

–A ver, resumamos lo que sabemos, es un vampiro.

–Obvio…–La interrumpí con ganas de búrlame de ella.

–Hay déjame continuar –yo solo me limite asentir–, bien dónde íbamos… ¡A sí! Es un vampiro, que sabe un perfecto italiano, que su dieta es a base de sangre humana, por lo que su iris es carmesí intenso…

–Wow, eso nos ayuda tanto –dije irónicamente.

–Hay ya, tú no me has dicho como era su físico.

–Huy es cierto –ella solo atinó rodar los ojos–. Bien, era alto de tez ligeramente olivácea, que combinada con su palidez terrosa, le confería una extraña apariencia, el cabello le caía en cascada sobre los hombros, y de un color ligeramente oscuro. Eso fue todo lo que observe de él.

–Bueno entonces tenemos que es un vampiro, que sabe hablar un perfecto italiano, que es alto, de ojos color borgoña, de cabello más o menos largo y oscuro. A mi parecer si te lo vuelves a encontrar sabrías quien es tu misterioso protector.

– ¿Protector? ¿De qué hablas?

–Si él fue el que te cuido, y si no hubiera sido por el te habrías muerto, o no sabrías que hacer cuando despertaste.

–Sales con unas cosas, que me es imposible imaginar como de tu pequeña cabeza salen, hay veces cosas tan absurdas.

–Hey! Es la verdad –me reprocho y me saco la lengua como una niña chiquita.

–Bueno entonces… ¿me vas a contar como fueron tus primeros meses como vampiro? – me pregunto saltando en su asiento producto de la ansiedad.

–Claro.

******Flashback******

**(Ann Arbor, Michigan, diciembre de 1990)**

No sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que aquel… Vampiro me acababa de contar, sabía que me tenía que alimentar, pero no sabía cómo, el no me lo había dicho, solo me dijo que si no quería matar a humanos, no me acercara ellos. En ese momento yo no sabía qué hacer, me acorde que cerca de la ciudad, había un pequeño bosque, con animales salvajes, así que decidí ir allí y ver que sucedía.

Solo de pensar en que bebería sangre, sentía una especie de repulsión, aunque yo creo que es porque todavía no me adaptaba a la ida de que jamás me volvería alimentar de comida como cualquier humano.

De camino al bosque alcance a sentir un olor muy dulce, que hizo que inmediatamente mi garganta, empezara arder, me quería abalanzar sobre aquel humano que estaba de caminata en el bosque, pero me retuve, yo no quería ser un monstruo, no iba a matar humanos inocentes, cuando tenía otra opción, no sé como lo hice, pero logre que mi lado cuerdo y racionable llegara a mí, y así poder evitar atacarlo.

Después de eso descubrí que cazar no era tan difícil, solo me tenía que concentrar, o mejor dicho desconectar de mis pensamientos, y entregarme a lo que mis sentidos de depredador –por así decirlo–, lo que mis instintos me brindaba.

Después de mi casi desliz logre encontrar para mi sorpresa un olor casi parecido al anterior, por un momento pensé que me había vuelto a topar con otro humano pero no fue así, estuve con suerte y me tope con un puma.

Me entregue a mis instintos, me abalance sobre aquel puma, y aunque el intentaba arañarme con sus garras mi piel es demasiado dura, como para que me hiciera algún tipo de daño, el solo logro dañar la blusa que tenia puesta en ese momento. Lo tome por la yugular, que era donde podía sentir el flujo de sangre más intenso, clave mis afilados dientes en su piel, la cual rompió con suma facilidad, y así pude lograr que la sangre atravesara por mi garganta y calmara un poco el ardor de esta, cuando termine con el puma, dejándolo completamente seco, me sentía mucho mejor, aquel ardor de mi garganta había desaparecido, pero aun así decidí seguir cazando me tendría que acostumbrar no solo a cazar, sino también a mantener mi sed bajo control si quería seguir estudiando, no porque ahora ya no fuera una humana, iba dejar de estudiar, al parecer mi sentido de la responsabilidad no había desaparecido después de mi transformación.

Eso fue lo que hice cace hasta que sentí que iba a estallar, creo que eso era lo mejor, mientras descubría mi punto medio, o exacto de sangre, para poder estar rodeada de humanos, sin que me descontrolara.

Las primeras semana fue muy duro para mi, decidí ensayar en Detroit, era una ciudad lo bastante grande, por si tenía un desliz. Afortunadamente no lo tuve.

Mis vacaciones acabaron más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, pero una parte de mi ya se sentía segura, para estar en un aula con cerca de 25 humanos, y no tener el deseo de abalanzarme sobre alguno de ellos y por eso no me preocupaba, la otra no estaba tan segura pero, prefería ignorarla.

El día antes del comienzo de clases cace, prácticamente lo mismo en mi primera caza, pero solo era por pura precaución.

No voy a mentir al decir que no fue duro, porque si lo era, por Dios, el aroma de todos ellos se mezclaba de una forma supremamente exquisita, que ni siquiera podía imaginar que era posible.

Para las pascuas, yo, ya me había adaptado de tal forma, que podía convivir con cualquier humano, solo había algo que todavía me preocupaba y era que hasta el momento no había llamado a mi madre, de pronto tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta que algo iba mal con mi voz –algo más que obvio puesto que había cambiado y mucho después de mi transformación–.

Mi mamá me envió una carta, y yo se la devolví, solo para que no se preocupara, pues no quería que me viera, simplemente me aterraba el saber qué pensaría de mí.

Un día mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, aprovechando que hacia el clima perfecto para mí, me encontré con otro de mi misma especie.

Nos presentamos pues tenía los ojos de un color muy particular, y algo me decía que dentro de muy poco mis ojos quedarían de ese mismo color.

Se presento como Eleazar, me ayudo un poco con algunas dudas, e incluso me comento que yo no era como todos los vampiros, que yo tenía algo especial, tenía un don, o bueno, que aunque pareciere anormal tenía dos, uno era un bloqueo mental, o un escudo que me protegía de cualquier poder relacionado con la mente, y otro que nunca antes había visto era que al parecer, yo poseía la capacidad para copiar los dones de otros vampiros, y tenerlos para mí, pero eso no quería decir, que al otro vampiro le afectara, y que solo serbia si yo deseaba ese don.

Yo quede muy sorprendida al darme cuenta que poseía un don, ni siquiera sabía que los vampiros tenían dones, él, no me lo había comentado.

De igual forma prometí quedarme en contacto con Eleazar, el quedo muy sorprendido al darse cuenta que yo no tenía más de cuatro meses de haber sido transformada. El creyó que tenía décadas, e incluso siglos, por la forma en que me sabía controlar.

Después de la visita de Eleazar aunque él me propuso irme con él y con su esposa Carmen, para Alaska yo decline su propuesta, pues me agradaba mucho la universidad en la que estudiaba y no me quería ir tan lejos. Preferiría quedarme donde estaba, algo extraño me ataba aquel lugar.

Después de eso no paso nada para recalcar en lo que sería mi _vida,_ en el verano no fui a Phoenix ya qué todavía no me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a mis padres, claro sacando que era Phoenix una ciudad donde escasamente aparecían nube, por lo que todo el tiempo hacia mucho, demasiado sol, y si quería pasar desapercibida, lo mejor era no ir.

Angela me pidió, me imploro que si no quería ir a Phoenix, por lo menos la acompañara a California, a unas estupendas vacaciones en la playa, con Tanya y ella; a ella le respondí que no podía pues ya había hecho planes para ir a Canadá con unos compañeros de la universidad, por teléfono sentí la voz claramente triste de mi amiga cuando le dije que no podíamos vernos en el verano por que tenía planes con otros, le dije que para el invierno de pronto nos encontráramos, ya que en el verano me quedaba completamente imposible, ella acepto aunque de muy mala gana, yo preferí pasar por alto aquel acontecimiento.

Como en el verano era imposible ocultarse del sol, decidí ir a esquiar a Canadá, allí, la pasé realmente bien.

En las vacaciones de invierno fue una tortura no poder ir hasta Phoenix, y yo seguía dando escusas, en noche buena me sentía supremamente triste, por encontrarme sola, así que decidí ir a Detroit para despejarme un poco.

Entre en un restaurante de aspecto muy acogedor, algo que yo necesitaba para no sentirme tan sola como me sentía en ese momento.

Le pedía a la mesera un café con una porción de tarta navideña, para disimular. Después de que me sirvieron sentí que entro una chica al restaurante, después de unos segundos descubrí que la chica era como yo, era un vampiro, ella obviamente también lo noto y en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella me sonrió como si me conociera de toda la vida y se me acerco.

Se presento, y me dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo buscándome, que me busco en la universidad en el verano y no me encontró. Y que después de eso perdió mi rastro.

Me conto su historia y me dijo que ella y yo íbamos a ser grandes amigas, que ya lo había visto.

Después de ese día se matriculo en la misma universidad que yo, y no se ha separado de mi, efectivamente se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, aunque todavía tenía unos cuantos secretos con ella, pero aparte ella era la única con quien podía compartir algunos gustos vampíricos, como carreras y cosas que con ningún humano podría.

En fin después de aquella extraña navidad somos las mejores amigas, somos como hermana, las cuales vamos de un lado para el otro en el mundo, claro mientras no estemos estudiando.

* * *

**Hola a todos...**

**Lamento la tardansa pero es que se me bloque un poco la mente...**

**Y no me querian salir las palabras para este cap...**

**Ademas que tenia trabajando a todas mis neuronas en el One-Shot, _El deseo de una Cancán _que esta concursando en Season Cullen contest.**

**Asi que si quieren se pueden dar una pasadita por ahi y dejar un RR para saber si les gusto....**

**tambien se pueden dar una pasadita por mis otras historias...**

**Y alas que les interece actualizare mi otro fic _De nuevo luz _en el transcurso de esta semana.**

**bueno ahora si no les quito mas de su tiempo.... le prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Diana...**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Aclaracion: los personajes son de la S. Meyer, mio es solo la loca idea producto de mi alocada imaginacion...**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella POV**

**(****Ann Arbor, Michigan****, diciembre de 1992)**

–Yo sí creo que serán grandes amigas –me dijo. Yo solo atine a rodar los ojos.

–Claro será como tú digas.

–Obvio, no vez, ya llevamos un año en el cual _nunca_ hemos discutido.

–Si _nunca_, porque mejor no aceptas que si hemos discutido ha sido por tu culpa.

–No es mi culpa, es tuya por no querer ir de compras conmigo –me respondió, sacando la lengua, cual niña chiquita.

– ¿Ahora es mi culpa? Que yo sepa, yo no soy la que consigue dinero, de una forma muy extraña, y no dice, y menos teniendo en cuenta, la cantidad de ropa que te gusta comprar, enserio deberías preocuparte, yo creo que lo que tienes es una adicción.

–Jajaja tan graciosa –me replico sarcástica.

En ese momento me iba a seguir replicando, pero sonó el teléfono así que la callé para contestar.

– ¿Si?

_Hey Bells, ¿como estas? _– Era Rosalie, una vampira que habíamos conocido en las vacaciones de verano, junto con su pareja, y de la cual Alice y yo, nos hicimos grandes amigas, obvio no solo de ella sino también de Emmett su pareja.

–Bien ¿y ustedes?

_Como siempre mí querida amiga… Llevando lo mejor que se puede esta vida inmortal _–me contesto.

– ¿Y a que debe el honor de tu llamada?

_Sencillo ya sabes que llevamos un tiempo lejos de la familia y pues en este momento no queremos volver, queremos entrar a la universidad, pero no solos… _

–Aja ¿y yo que tengo que ver ahí? –Algo me decía que esta llamado no era de pura cortesía.

_Sencillo lo que queremos es estudiar con ustedes…_

–Sencillo inscríbanse en la universidad de Michigan, teníamos planeado cambiarnos, pero si ustedes quieren estudiar con nosotras, no lo haremos –les comente, aunque teníamos que arreglar un asunto primero en Chicago.

_¿Es por eso, que no las habíamos podido localizar?_

–Si resulta que estábamos en Chicago y acabamos de llegar a Michigan.

_Mmmm ya, lo que sucede es que para nosotros estudiar en Michigan e incluso en Chicago, es imposible, ya que no hace más de diez años estudiamos allá y no queremos que nos descubran._

– ¿Y eso quiere decir?

_Que si tu y Alice nos acompañan en nuestra nueva aventura, de estudiar en la universidad, sin estar con nuestros creadores en la misma ciudad._

–Espera le pregunto a Alice…

_De acuerdo._

Algo me decía que no podía aceptar ir a estudiar con ellos, pero por otro lado la pasaba muy bien con ellos, en especial con Emmett y sus bromas… Así que mejor ignore la parte de mí que me decía que debía declinar la propuesta y mejor le pregunte a Alice, acerca de la invitación.

–Oye Alice…– Empecé, pero ella me interrumpió.

–Claro Bella, es mejor irnos pronto de aquí, se supone que debes tener más de 21 y esa no es la edad que aparentas, si nos cambiamos de ciudad, puedes decir que saliste muy joven del instituto, por eso ya vas a terminar tu carrera, y así puedes decir que tienes menos años de los que en realidad tienes. –definitivamente no entendí el punto de Alice.

–Alice no sé, algo me dice que no debemos aceptar… –Volví a insistir pues tenía esa extraña sensación más fuerte que antes.

–Por favor Bella, yo quiero estar en otro ambiente, además que estoy cansada de esta ciudad ¿tú no? –me cuestiono con algo que ella sabía perfectamente que era así, y más después de que le conté que fue en esta universidad donde me transformaron, y que no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos que digamos.

–Pues sí, pero…

–Pero nada acepta que tengo razón y lo mejor es cambiar de universidad.

–Eso no es lo que íbamos hacer, ¿por eso no es que estábamos en Chicago hace unos días? –le refute con el último recurso que tenia a la mano.

– ¿Me vas a decir que no es mejor estar con ellos? incluso te puedes hacerte pasar por familiar de Emmett y así, él, asustara a todos tus pretendientes, cosa que solas no podemos hacer… ¿Qué opinas? ¿Aceptas? –me dijo asiéndome su famosa cara de cachorrito, con la que sabía que no le podía negar nada.

–Está bien… –suspire derrotada y me dispuse a comunicar la _maravillosa_ noticia, a Rose.

_¿Y bien que decidieron? _– me cuestiono, aunque sabía que ella estaba escuchando mi conversación con Alice, pues se me había olvidado tapar la bocina del teléfono.

–Que si nos mudaremos con ustedes, ¿pero a qué ciudad seria?

_En donde se encuentran en estos momentos…_

–Pues estamos en Ann Arbor, acabamos de llegar de Chicago, como ya te lo había dicho, lo que sucede es que estábamos pensando en trasladarnos de la universidad de Michigan a la universidad de Chicago.

_Wow ya tenemos dinero para entrar en esa universidad, tan cara y prestigiosa… _–me sorprendió escuchar a Emmett, cuando estaba hablando con Rosalie.

–Hey Emm, que gusto hablar contigo de nuevo, y para la universidad, a eso le doy las gracias a Alice… Pero ya la decisión cambio, ¿a qué universidad iremos?

_Genial, pues es sencillo iremos a la universidad de Washington… _–Me dijo como cuando un niño pequeño se ha aprendido una lección muy importante

–Huy genial… un momento ¿Washington? ¿Eso queda en Seattle? –Pregunte ya nerviosa, yo no podía ir a Seattle.

_Si, ¿por qué algún inconveniente? _–esta vez fue Rosalie la que hablo.

–No ninguno, solo que tu sabes de estudiar en una universidad que está entre las 30 mejores del país, bajar a casi la 50 es bajar mucho en nuestra categoría, pero por ustedes lo haremos, ¿pero qué les parece si nos encontramos en Seattle, en año nuevo, después de que ustedes hayan arreglado todos los papeles, y nosotras tengamos aprobado el traslado de universidad? –dijo Alice después de que me arrebato el teléfono de las manos al notar que quede sin habla, algo extraño en los de nuestra especie.

_Está bien Alice, hablamos luego… _–escuche cuando se despidió Rosalie de ella.

– ¿Qué te pasa Bella? –me pregunto una vez colgó el teléfono.

–Alice no lo entiendes es Seattle, lo más probable es que _él_ estudie en esa universidad…

–Hay deja de ser paranoica, no están estudiando lo mismo, por lo tanto no tienen porque encontrarse –me dijo en un claro intento de calmarme –, la universidad es una de las más grandes del país, además tu facultad queda muy lejos de la de él.

– ¿Y tu como sabes, que no estudiamos lo mismo?

–Intuición, dudo que el estudie lo mismo que tu, o algo parecido.

– ¿Sera?

–Pues claro, mejor vámonos, antes de que cierren las oficinas y tengamos que esperar para que nos den el traslado al próximo año – me dijo cambiando de tema.

–Vale vámonos.

Si antes no estaba muy convencida en irme de Ann Arbor, ahora sí que menos, definitivamente Alice tenía Razón, me estaba poniendo muy paranoica.

Gracias a nuestras buena notas el traslado lo lograron hacer en tres días, así que ahora ya no teníamos por qué preocuparnos, es mas en este momento estábamos empacando nuestras cosas, para irnos a Seattle, era víspera de año viejo, por lo que era mejor dirigirnos en auto, aunque el viaje iba a ser demasiado largo, para nosotras que no necesitamos ni comer ni dormir y mucho menos descansar, el viaje no se nos iba hacer tan pesado y lo más probable es que se nos podría reducir a la mitad.

Llegamos al día siguiente, ya que Alice sabía conducir realmente rápido, nos hospedamos en un hotel mientras nos encontrábamos con Rosalie y con Emmett, obvio teníamos que decidir si nos íbamos a quedar en los dormitorios de la universidad, o, nos mudaríamos los cuatro juntos a un apartamento en la ciudad.

– ¿Bella que te parece si salimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad? –me dijo Alice después de que desempacamos nuestras maletas

– ¿Para qué Alice…? –la cuestioné, a decir verdad no tenía ni las más mínimas intensiones de salir hasta que no nos encontráramos con Rosalie y Emmett, para arreglar todo lo de la universidad.

–No sé, quizás para mantener las apariencias, ¿o no crees que sospecharan algo, si nos quedamos encerrada en la habitación toda la noche?

– ¿Cambiaria algo si salimos? ¿O por qué sospecharían? Somos dos chicas que vienen prácticamente desde el litoral atlántico del país, hasta el pacífico en auto… Es más que obvio que estamos cansadas… –no entendía para nada el punto de Alice.

–Bella es 31 de diciembre dentro de unas horas es año nuevo, vamos, salgamos, no quiero recibir el año nuevo encerrada en una habitación de hotel. –me insistió.

–Pues sal tú, yo no quiero…

–No, porque tampoco quiero recibir el año nuevo sola, ya lo he recibido así por muchos años, y no lo quiero volver hacer.

–Enserio Alice, es mejor salir sola, que conmigo, yo lo único que haría es arruinarte la noche.

–Por favor Bella es una costumbre humana, sería muy bueno celebrarla, ¿o no te acuerdas de la celebración del año pasado?

Como no acordarme, si apenas y conocía a Alice, y ella empeñada en que nos debíamos conocer, me llevo a una bar a celebrar el año nuevo, claro hasta ahí todo iba bien, lo malo fue cuando empezó a bailar con todo cuanto chico se lo proponía y a mí, me enredaba con los amigos de sus conquistas, llego un punto en el que se estaba comportando como una borracha –como si eso fuera posible–, al momento en que el reloj marco las doce de la media noche estaba bailando con un chico rubio, al cual beso, según ella para empezar perfectamente el año, y así poder conseguir una buena pareja en el transcurso del año, por mi parte no era capaz de quitarme de encima a un chico que prácticamente se obsesionó conmigo –obvio de una forma humana, porque con mi fuerza lo único que hubiera logrado seria dañarlo y lastimarlo fuertemente, y eso no sería bueno para pasar desapercibida–, también debido a las estupideces que cometió Alice en el bar, el dueño nos saco, aparte de la vergüenza que sentí, lo agradecí enormemente, ya que no quería seguir en ese lugar, aunque ella seguía insistiendo en seguir la fiesta en otro lugar, no sé lo permití, y no sé como al final la convencí de que ya teníamos mucho de celebración por el momento, y aunque no muy convencida, acepto. Después de eso me prometí no volver a salir con ella, a festejar el año nuevo. Claro una cosa es lo que yo piense o me prometa y otra lo que ella se empeñe en hacerme hacer.

–Claro que me acuerdo, y esa es otra de las razones, por las que _no_ pienso celebrar año nuevo… –le dije recalcando el no.

–Hay Bella no fue tan malo… –me dijo en un tono que intento ser inocente.

–Nooo… Quien dijo… –le dije sarcásticamente.

–Está bien si me acompañas, te prometo que este año no te meteré en problemas…. Solo acompáñame Bells, por favor… –dijo utilizando su maldita cara de cachorrito a medio morir.

–Huy odio cuando me haces esa cara… –le dije ya fastidiada.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que si me acompañaras?

–Sí qué más da… vamos a celebrar el comienzo de un nuevo año, que alegría… –dije otra vez utilizando el que al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en mi tono favorito, el sarcástico.

–Hay, así utilices tu tono sarcástico no arruinaras mi felicidad. –me dijo muy pagada de sí misma.

– ¿Por qué? –ya ni siquiera la entendía, esa duende estaba más loca que quien sabe que.

–Por que el nuevo año va hacer maravilloso…

–Déjame adivinar, lo has visto…

–No, lo presiento, que es distinto.

–Hay como sea vámonos…

–No te apures tanto… primero tenemos que arreglarnos para vernos mejor de lo que de por sí, ya somos.

–Si lo que tu digas…

Después de que nos arreglamos nos dirigimos al bar más conocido de la ciudad.

Una vez entramos vi algo que me dejo completamente paralizada, yo no esperaba encontrármelo precisamente en ese lugar, definitivamente este fin de año no lo iba a olvidar jamás.

* * *

**Yo sé que me demore una eternidad, pero entre cole, practicas, tiempo es lo que menos me queda...**

**Este cap lo escribi hace unos dias, pero no habia tenido tiempo para subirlo.**

**No se cuado vaya a actualizar de nuevo, ni esta historia ni la otra, pero prometo q en cuanto me sea posible lo haré.**

**para las q kieran tengo una historia participando en el Season Cullen Contes, el nombre del fic es El Deseo De Una Cancán.**

**y Teardrops on my guitar, q es una historia diferente a las convesionales que esta participando en el Mi amado Bff fanfiction contest...**

**eso solo para las que quieran leer mis historias y si creen q me lo meresco voten por mi historia cuando sea necesario... los link los pueden encontrar en mi perfil...**

**ahora si ¿review?**

**Diana**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a S. Meyer, mio es solo la loca historia, producto de mi imaginación, **

**ojala la disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Narrador POV**

**(****Seattle, Washington****, diciembre de 1992)**

Una vez entraron, Bella vio a alguien que logro dejarla completamente paralizada, ella no esperaba encontrárselo precisamente en ese lugar, definitivamente este fin de año no lo iba a olvidar jamás.

–Alice vámonos de aquí…–le dijo Bella a Alice, mientras la agarraba del brazo y la intentaba conducir fuera del bar.

– ¿Por qué si apenas llegamos? –Le pregunto confundida y haciendo un puchero.

–_Él_ está aquí, y no me quiero tropezar con él, por favor Alice –le suplico.

–Pero no entiendo, no lo vi venir, hay Bella me siento tan mal, yo no quería que te lo encontraras justamente hoy, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a otro lugar? No dejemos que él, nos arruine la noche.

Lo pensó por unos minutos y después de todo ella tenía razón, así que Bella accedió a ir a otro lugar que también estaba muy de moda en la ciudad, pero como no todo sucede como ella quería y aspiraba, justamente a la salida del bar en el que se encontraron a su antiguo ex novio, otra persona o mejor dicho otro vampiro del pasado de Bella se situaba de forma casual ante ella.

Esta vez si no supo cómo actuar, tenía claro que dé él, si no iba a poder escapar tan fácilmente. aunque no saber cómo actuar en los vampiros era extraño, a ella le estaba pasando con mucha frecuencia, al punto que Bella creía que últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa, pues quedarse estática, sin saber cómo reaccionar le estaba pasando demasiadas veces en las últimas semanas, y por si no fuera poco en una sola noche ya le había sucedido dos veces, aunque en la ultima las cosas fueron distinta a como cuando se encontré con su _ex_, pues él no se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba en aquel bar, en cambio _él_ si percibió su aroma.

Un aroma que incluso después de su transformación, no había dejado de ser dulce para él, esa mescla de vainilla y fresa que Bella desprendía era el aroma que ansiaba sentir durante muchos meses, por no decir, que lo quería volver a sentir desde que la dejo en Michigan con apenas el conocimiento básico sobre en lo que se había convertido, hacía ya tres años, y lo que más raro le parecía era que su don no le había servido para nada con ella, esa era la única razón por la cual no había podido encontrarla, si lo hizo esa noche fue por qué decidió escaparse con algunos de los guardias, después de una misión que tuvieron cerca a Seattle, antes de volver al castillo y la sorpresa que se llevo al verla ahí parada frente a él, a la salida del bar, no fue poca, ella se encontraba igual o hasta más hermosa de lo que su perfecta memoria vampírica le hacía recordar.

Él, clavo sus fríos ojos color borgoña en los cálidos ojos dorados de ella, su mirada solo reflejaba sorpresa, por verla en aquel sitio repleto de gente cuando se puede decir que era tan joven, porque de lo que si no se sorprendió fue del color de sus ojos, él ya sabía que ese era el tono que adquieren cuando no beben sangre humana, además el supo que ella no haría eso, por la expresión que tenía en su rostro cuando le comento que era un vampiro y que su alimento seria la sangre humana, y más aun cuando le dijo que tenía otras opciones, aunque después se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y prácticamente sin pensárselo se acerco a ella.

–Ciao bella Isabella –la simple pronunciación de esa frase dejo congelada a Bella, pues era la misma frase que él utilizo cuando se despidió de ella, aquella fría noche de diciembre en Ann Arbor, él, la miraba expectante, pero ella no era capaz de mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, todavía no era capaz de salir del trance en el que estaba en ese momento, por lo menos Alice apareció en ese momento.

– ¡Bella! ¡No te me vuelvas a perder!– le reprocho, pero al notar el estado en el cual se encontraba Bella y después de notar el aroma de su acompañante se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba así por aquel humano del pasado de su amiga, si no por alguien más.

–Veo que ya conseguiste compañera, eso me tranquiliza, por lo menos ya no estás sola…

–Así que por lo que veo tú eres el que transformo a Bella ¿No es así? –pregunto Alice al vampiro desconocido para ella, por el momento.

–Pues técnicamente, yo no fui, llegue tarde, cuando pude reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde – respondió aquel vampiro de ojos color borgoña.

La conversación entre aquel vampiro y Alice siguió un rato mas, tiempo que le tomo a Bella reaccionar, claro que volvió a ser consciente del lugar en el que se encontraban cuando su mirada casi se topa con la del último humano que ella quería ver, pero ella en un sabio movimiento, logro pasar desapercibida para los ojos humanos de aquel chico que tanto amo en sus últimos años como humana.

–Nunca me dijiste tu nombre… –fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Bella cuando supero su momentáneo estado de shock.

–Tienes razón, mi nombre es Demetri –dijo el vampiro italiano.

–Hay tantas cosas que siempre quise saber después de que te fuiste, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo encontrarte, yo no sabía si habían más vampiros en la zona, ni mucho menos tu nombre, como para intentar localizarte… – soltó Bella, apenas supo el nombre del vampiro que le informo que era, al momento de su despertar, claro que, por más que ella intento que sonara de modo casual, lo único que consiguió fue que sonara como un reproche.

–Bella, tienes razón, pero no me podía quedar más tiempo, tenía que volver a Italia lo más pronto posible, si no quería que me involucraran en la "muerte" del vampiro que te transformo.

– ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

–No creo que sea conveniente en este momento

– ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras esta vez? –volvió a interrogar Bella.

–Por el momento, solo esta noche, mañana en la noche tengo que regresar a Italia…

–Veo… Es una lástima que no te puedas quedar más tiempo –dijo Bella con un deje de desilusión en su voz.

–Pero si me dices donde te vas a quedar, prometo visitarte lo más pronto posible… –le dijo Demetri intentando descubrir donde se quedaría esta vez Bella, para así no volverle a perder el rastro como la ultimas vez, no lo quería así, ahora que la había encontrado, además todavía sentía remordimiento por haberla dejado a su suerte cuando era una neonata.

–Eso sería genial Demetri, aunque todavía no sabemos dónde nos quedaremos, puede que sea en el campus o alquilemos un apartamento cerca a la universidad… –intervino una alegre Alice, al saber que por fin habían encontrado al _protector _de Bella, como ella misma lo llamaba.

–Pero se quedaran aquí en Seattle ¿No? –Cuestiono Demetri.

–A eso si… –le volvió a contestar Alice.

–Entonces no será ningún problema para mi encontrarlas, así por lo menos se dónde empezar a buscar… –Y para el mucho mejor ya que él viajaba mucho a esa zona… por uno que otro trabajo.

– ¿No te parece genial Bella, que no hayamos encontrado a Demetri hoy? Si vez te dije que nos convenía salir hoy… –Comento muy animada Alice.

–Alice sabes que la salida no fue del todo agradable… –le contesto Bella, intentando que su amiga, se acordara de la razón por la cual habían tenido que salir de discoteca.

–Bella, si te incomodo verme, yo lo siento mucho… –dijo Demetri, pensando que ella lo decía por él, cosa que le pareció extraño, pues momentos antes, el había notado en la voz de Bella interés por que se encontraran nuevamente.

–No… Demetri la culpa no es tuya, digamos que vi al humano que menos me quería encontrar en estos momentos…

–Mmm de acuerdo… algo me dice que es mejor no indagar mas sobre ese asunto ¿me equivoco?

–No, no te equivocas, pero yo creo que es mejor que Alice y yo regresemos al hotel, ya está muy tarde, y no queremos levantar sospechas…

–Bella es año nuevo, es más que obvio que llegaremos tarde, para los humanos es una celebración especial, comienza 1993, disfrútalo Bella. –interrumpió Alice, antes de que ella empezara con uno de sus discursos, para no estar en una fiesta.

–Tu amiga tiene razón, pero por otro lado, mis compañeros me deben de estar esperando, prometo buscarte la próxima vez que venga a Estados Unidos – le dijo abrazándola.

–Claro, esperare tu visita –le respondió Bella, correspondiéndole al abrazo.

–_Ciao__ bella Isabella…_–dijo dando la vuelta, pero paro y se giro nuevamente hacia Bella–_ Oh, __ho__dimenticato__, __Felice__anno__nuovo__ bella._ – dicho esto se desapareció en la oscuridad de la fría madrugada de Seattle.

–Ya lo he visto, y nos encontraremos con Demetri en más de una ocasión, el está muy interesado en ti Bella. –le dijo Alice, con un tono muy cómplice y guiñándole el ojo, lo cual solo hizo que Bella rodara los ojos.

–Si se te ocurren unas cosas Alice, sabes que mejor vámonos para el hotel ya… –dijo en un tono de falso enojo– Estoy cansada y me quiero ir a dormir ya –termino bromeando.

–Muy graciosa Isabella

–Tú sabes que si, anda, vámonos para el hotel.

–Está bien, tú ganas, pero solo por esta vez… –le dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero y cruzándose de brazos como una niña chiquita, pero aun así la siguió camino al hotel.

* * *

**Hola!**

**yo se que me demore montones, pero tenia la mitad del cap escrito, cuando me bloquee**

**y a eso se le suma que mi BF se fue a vivir a otra ciudad, un poco alejadita de donde estoy...**

**Eso me dejo deprimida y no pude continuar escribiendo o no quedaria muy bien...**

**prometo actualizar mi otro fic lo antes posible, si es que puedo lograr que quede bn...**

**creen que meresco Reviews?**

**Por otro lado se me esta acumulando muchas cosas en el cole, por lo q he decidido poner una encuesta**

**para que ustedes decidan cual de mis dos historias termino primero... asi me podre enfocar solo en una y actualizar mas seguido...**

**Diana**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Aclaración: los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer.**

**mio es la historia producto de mi alocada imaginación.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 7

**Narrador POV**

**(****Seattle, Washington****, enero de 1993)**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Bella tuvo su último encuentro con Edward, una semana desde que había entablado conversación con _su protector_ como se empeñaba en decirle Alice, y una semana desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar con Emmett y Rosalie.

Solo les quedaba unos cuantos días libre antes de que las clases en la universidad dieran inicio.

Vivirían en el campus de la universidad, las chicas compartiendo habitación, lamentablemente para Emmett, a él, le tocaría compartir su cuarto con un humano, aunque si se tenía en cuenta que el no dormía, durante la noche se podía escapar, para no tener que estar encerrado por una buena cantidad de horas con su comida, o bueno lo que podía serlo.

Cada uno estudiaría cosas distintas, por lo que no compartirían ninguna clase lamentablemente. Bella terminaría de estudiar leyes; Alice, diseño de interiores, Rosalie, ingeniería mecánica y Emmett arquitectura.

La verdad ninguno sabia por que Emmett quería estudiar eso pero como sea lo apoyaban.

Ante todos en la universidad Emmett y Bella serian hermanos, Emmett un año mayor que Bella, aunque ella era la más inteligente de la familia, razón por la cual ella se graduaría antes que Emmett, eso y teniendo en cuenta que la duración de la carrera de Bella era menos que la de Emmett.

Alice y Rosalie serian primas ambas de la misma edad.

Aunque Emmett y Rosalie no quisieron preguntar la verdad es que ambos se _morían_ de la curiosidad por saber cómo Alice había logrado que ambos ingresaran en semestres avanzados sin la recomendación de su _antigua _universidad.

Para hacer las cosas más interesantes Emmett había planeado que al principio él y Rosalie se odiarían, para después dar buen uso aquel dicho que dice "del odio al amor solo un paso hay", la verdad no sabían porque él lo quería así, pero que mas daba si Emmett se estaba comportando realmente extraño la última semana, desde su elección de carrera, hasta el aceptar compartir habitación con un humano.

– ¿Bella por qué tan distraída? –le pregunto Rosalie.

–Ehhh no, en nada pensando en lo maluco que será para mí cambiar de universidad cuando me falta un semestre para terminar mi carrera.

–No me engañas Bella, como vampira eres muy mala mentirosa, si es así ahora no me imagino como seria cuando eras humana, te debían pillar ahí mismo.

–Rose déjala, lo más seguro es que no se quiere encontrar con _Edward_ en el campus.

–Llevo una semana viviendo con ustedes y tu Alice –dijo Rosalie señalándola– la vives molestando con ese tema, aunque un día le dices que cuando salga de la habitación se encontrara al tal Edward, otro día le dice que pronto vera a un tal Demetri, y sinceramente me pierdo.

–No le hagas caso a Alice, Rose, ya sabes que la pobre esta medio loca.

–Oye –le dijo Alice con una falso todo de enfado, mientras le tiraba juguetonamente una almohada– yo no estoy loca, solo veo la _vida_ de una manera diferente.

–Si eso no es estar loca, entonces no sé cuál es tu definición de demencia –le dijo muy divertida Rosalie.

–No voy a perder el tiempo discutiendo con ustedes, sobre mi salud mental, cuando puedo estar buscando a mi nuevo novio.

– ¿Y cuanto te durara esta vez? cuatro… dos… tres… –empezó Rosalie.

–Semanas –le completo Bella

–No, la verdad yo creo que días –le contesto Rose nuevamente.

–Jajajaja muy graciosa.

–La verdad es que si y lo sabes… –concluyo Bella

–Además para que pierdes tu tiempo buscándolo, si cuando el amor valla a llegar a ti, tu lo _veras _venir.

–En eso Rose tienes razón, pero me frustra quedarme sentada esperando al amor de mi existencia, es más divertido si yo también pongo un poco de mi parte para encontrarlo.

–Si lo que tu digas.

–Si yo se que sí, bueno chicas me voy no me esperen que si me aburro de pronto salga a casar un poco.

Dicho esto salió con su grácil paso de bailarina.

–Bella por qué no salimos a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, el clima esta perfecto.

–No lo sé Rose, no quiero salir realmente.

–Es por ese tal Edward verdad.

–No es por él, es solo que no quiero salir en este momento, te diría que le dijeras a Emmett, pero con eso de que no quiere que sean pareja por el momento no sé qué proponerte.

–Pues en eso tienes razón, pero igual me aburro aquí encerrada todo el día, así que saldré de compras, no soporto estar un segundo más aquí sin hacer algo por lo menos.

–Lo que quieras, de pronto te alcance más adelante.

– ¡¿En serio? –pregunto ilusionada, ya que era lo más cercano a una salida con ella, desde que había llegado a Seattle.

–Si, por el momento deseo estar sola.

–Con eso me basta, voy a estar en el _moll_ que está cerca a la universidad para que sepas cuando me vallas acompañar ¿vale?

–Vele, nos vemos en un rato.

–Eso tenlo por seguro.

Rosalie se fue muy contenta ya que lo último que dijo Bella le dio a entender que si se iban a encontrar al cabo de un rato.

Por otro lado Bella agradeció al fin quedarse sola, era la primera vez que lo lograba en una semana.

Desde el encuentro con Demetri, quedo con ganas de saber que pasaría más adelante, aunque quería mucho Alice no confiaba al 100% de lo que esta le decide, así que acordándose de uno de sus dones, decidió copiar el de Alice, ya sabía que lo había logrado pues esa misma mañana había tenido una pequeña visión ahora lo que necesitaba era saber cómo manejarlo, como lograr ver lo que pasaría en un tiempo exacto, para eso necesitaba quedarse sola para poder manejar su recién adquirido don.

Le tomo por lo menos cuatro horas en saber cómo reaccionar cuando tuviera una visión, todavía no lo perfeccionaba y ella sabía que en una tarde eso le iba a ser imposible, estaba pensando en eso cuando se acordó de la casi promesa que le había hecho a Rosalie, así que sin mucho entusiasmo decidió dejar de practicar, ya encontraría otro momento para hacerlo, y si no la dejaban sola le tocaría inventarse una excusa lo bastante creíble para ella salir sola y sin que ninguno de sus amigos sospechara.

Después de media hora de buscar el famoso moll, lo encontró, por inercia se adentro en el en busca de su amiga, aunque no tardo mucho en encontrarla gracias a su buen desarrollado sentido del olfato, al final se lamento haber ido en su búsqueda, si Alice era una maniaca por las compras Rosalie no se le quedaba atrás, en ese momento Bella no sabía quién era peor, si Alice o Rosalie. Claro que al final decidió que era un empate.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación Bella sentía una clara sensación de cansancio y sabía que de ser humana no sería capaz de mover ni un solo musculo.

–De saberlo, nunca habría salido con Rosalie de comprar, es que no lo vuelvo hacer– se repetía una y otra vez Bella lo suficientemente tenue, como para que Rosalie no la escuchara, o bueno eso es lo que ella pensaba, ya que la realidad era otra.

–Te estoy escuchado Isabella Swan. Además no seas exagerada, para eso eres vampiro y no te cansas.

–Puede que físicamente no, pero mentalmente si Rose.

–Hay definitivamente Alice tiene razón eres la persona más exagerada de todo el planeta, pones un pero por todo.

–No voy a discutir contigo.

– ¿Y quién está discutiendo?

–Hay lo que sea.

Solo quedaban un par de días para empezar las clases, Bella ya casi había aprendido a manejar por completo su nuevo don, pero ella no podía esperar más, ya que lo estaba haciendo sola, como le toco a Alice, aunque recordaba cuando ella le conto acerca de su don y le comento que lo aprendió a controlar prácticamente de inmediato.

Algo que no hacía sentir muy bien a Bella ya que ella no lo había logrado y llevaba casi dos semanas aprendiendo a manejarlo, y a controlarlo.

–Eres Isabella Swan y nada te queda grande, escuchaste bien nada, aprenderás a controlar tu don y será como si fuera el tuyo propio.

Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en las noches que era el tiempo que tenia para aprender a controlar su don, sin que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta, o sospechara lo que hacía.

Esconder aquello de Rose y de Emmett, era relativamente fácil, en comparación con todo lo que tenía que hacer para que Alice no sospechara, y al parecer ella estaba tan concentrada buscando un novio que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o no hacia Bella en las noches, ya que en su dormitorio no estaba.

En fin eso le agradaba y le quitaba algunas preocupaciones, aunque eso no la eximia de que tomaras ciertas precauciones con respecto a lo que hacía en las noches.

Ya controlando de una forma decente _su _don, lo que seguía ahora en su lista de cosas por hacer era prepararse para su último semestre de clases, que comenzaría en tan solo dos días.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdonen la demora...**

**He estado un poco ocupada en el cole, y ps primero es el cole antes q todo**

**y mas en mi ultimo año...**

**ojala me digan como quedo...**

**Y ojala pasen por la encuesta q esta en mi perfil para saber cual de mis dos historias me deberia enfocar mas...**

**y asi poder actualizar mas rapido...**

**Así que nos veremos dependiendo de como terminen la votaciones...**

**o antes si se me ocurre q poner...**

**Diana**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Aclaración: Los personajes no son mio, son de S. Meyer...**

**Mio es la loca historia producto de mi imaginacio.**

* * *

Capitulo 8

**Narrador POV**

**(****Seattle, Washington****, Abril de 1993)**

Ya habían pasado por lo menos más de un par de meses desde que comenzó el último semestre de clases –por lo menos para Bella– y todo iba relativamente bien.

Bella se había adaptado mejor de lo que esperaba a la universidad, y sus prácticas con un prestigioso bufete de la ciudad, era lo que más la tenia contenta. Al Bella ser hija de un jefe de Policía, siempre se crio, siguiendo leyes y eso era la razón por la cual decidió estudiar Leyes, cuando era humana siempre soñó con ser una gran abogada y hasta el momento era la mejor de su clase y eso la hacía muy feliz. Aunque fuera poco lo que iba a poder ejercer –ya que como vampiro no se podía dar a conocer demasiado sin delatarse–, se prometió que mientras pudiera sería la mejor.

Por otro lado había logrado un completo control sobre su nuevo don, ya que tenia visiones constantemente que la ayudaban en muchas cosas, aunque otras la ponían en aprietos, como cuando por una visión se entero de una intensión de Emmett que lo único que hizo fue lograr que Rosalie se enojara con ella de vez en cuando, ya que no era capaz de mentir, razón por la cual estaba pensando seriamente en tomar clases de actuación sin que sus amigas se dieran cuenta, así podría mentirles, sin que ellas la cogieran en la mentira.

Alice por otro lado seguía empeñada en encontrar al _amor de su existencia_, como ella solía llamarle, por lo menos ahora sabía con exactitud a quien buscaba, ya que semanas atrás había tenido la visión de un chico rubio, alto y musculo que entraba a una cafetería, mojado por la lluvia que caía en ese momento, no era mucho lo que ella podía detallar de la cafetería, por lo que prácticamente día de por medio salía en busca de la cafetería, y los días de lluvia se quedaba en una sola, para ver si tenía suerte y en ella entraba el chico.

Aunque Bella y Rosalie le decían que esa cafetería podía ser cualquier cafetería del planeta, ella no le hacía caso, se demorara el tiempo que se demorara, ella iba a encontrar a su caballero de brillante armadura.

Siguiendo en la vida de _los vampiros de Seattle_ como le gustaba llamar Emmett al _clan_, están él y Rosalie, ella iba muy bien en la universidad debido a su gran pasión por los carros, las primeras semanas fueron duras para ella, pues ninguno de sus compañeros la creía capaz, de ensuciarse las manos con un motor, o con lo que fuera sin que se le quebraran las uñas, y ella hiciera algún tipo de berrinche, pero por encima de todo siempre iba a estar su orgullo, el cual nunca dejo pisotear y al final del día los dejo callados a todos, convirtiéndose en una de las mejores alumnas de toda la facultad, por otro lado estaba la supuesta relación de _odio_ entre ella y Emmett, al principio ambos la llevaron muy bien, pero desde hacía por lo menos una semana no habían aguantado estar lejos el uno del otro, ocasionando que se encontraran como dos adolecentes, a escondidas en algún parque de la ciudad, internamente ella quería saber por qué Emmett no quería que se enteraran que eran novios, ya que al parecer era la única que no sabía, pues por boca de Alice se había dado cuenta del verdadero motivo, de la decisión de Emmett, lo cual la enfurecía, pero la enfurecía aun más que al parecer Bella, también supiera, lo sabía, porque ella era muy mala mentirosa, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que ni Emmett ni Alice le habían comentado nada al respecto, eso la confundía, pero no dejaba de pensar en que ella era la única que no sabía nada, pero lo averiguaría como que se llamaba Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen.

Emmett por su lado estaba feliz estudiando arquitectura decía que esa era la carrera para él, sabía que mientras estuviera contento sus _padres_ lo apoyarían, como lo estaban haciendo con su plan para Rosalie, sorprender a un inmortal es duro, y más tratándose de ella, pero él no se dejaría vencer y lograría sorprender a su linda princesita, aunque su plan se estaba viniendo al suelo, ya que Alice había _visto_ como sucedería, la mayor parte del plan y aunque confiaba en que ella nunca diría nada, no sabía cómo Bella lo había descubierto también, y eso era algo más preocupante, porque Rosalie y cualquiera se daría cuenta de inmediato que ella está mintiendo.

Por el momento estaba todo calmado, y era mejor para Emmett que las cosas siguieran así

Y así iban a seguir, nada cambiaria, ni para él, ni para Alice, ni para Rosalie, pero lamentablemente para Bella, las cosas no serian tan fáciles, y todo se vendría abajo por una decisión muy _inteligente_ de parte de Emmett.

–Emm, de verdad a tu hermana no le molesta que yo valla en su fin de semana familiar, me sentiría realmente mal, al saber que ella te ponga pretextos.

–Que va, allá también van a estar las insoportables de sus amigas –dijo Emmett con una convincente cara de disgusto.

– ¿No te caen muy bien verdad?

–Sí, no me caen para nada bien, la rubia es muy presumida, altanera y muchas cosas más para mi gusto, y la enana muy fastidiosa.

– ¿Solo por eso me llevas? – dijo el compañero de cuarto de Emmett en un falso todo de enojo– me ofendes.

–No hermano te llevo porque quiero hacerlo, además todas ellas me deben una.

–De acuerdo entonces el próximo fin de semana estaré listo para pasar un fin de semana divertido contigo, con tu hermana y las amigas de tu hermana.

–Créeme bro, la pasaremos espectacular, en tu vida lo olvidaras.

Emmett, tenía razón su compañero nunca iba a olvidar aquel fin de semana del día del trabajo de 1993.

Y por las chicas él ni siquiera se preocupaba, ya que era la primera vez que él le ganaba una apuesta a ella, y se las iba a cobrar, de la forma más cómica para un vampiro, las iba hacer pasar un fin de semana como cualquier otro humano, lo cual implicaba comida humana, bastante comida humana.

Definitivamente ese fin de semana iba a ser memorable, no solo para aquel humano compañero de cuarto de Emmett, sino también para _los vampiros de Seattle._

–Definitivamente este será el mejor fin de semana hasta el momento– dijo Emmett con una expresión en la cara parecida a la que un niño de seis años tiene después de hacer una maldad.

Las chicas solo se miraron entre sí, intercambiando una mirada dudosa y pensando que algo iba a ir mal, muy mal, todo por cortesía de Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen.

* * *

**Sorry por la demora pero estube muy ocupada**

**saben que nosotras tenemos una vida mas alla de FF..**

**PD1: Intentare no actualizar tan tarde, pero ayudaria tambn que botaran en la encuesta de mi profil, para ver cual de mis dos fics termino primero para saber a cual decicarme por completo primero...**

**PD2: a ver si adivinan cual es la sorpresa de Emmett a Rose... ( **

**y Por otro lado perdon por el corto cap, pero es que es la introduccion para el proximo por lo cual muy necesario...**

_**Adelanto del proximo cap:**_

No podia creer lo que mis ojos veian.

Era él, y por lo que podia percibir me habia reconocido, la sorpresa y hasta la alegria adornaban su rostro, pero estoy segura que eso no podia ser.

-Bella calmate, ni que estuvieras viendo un fantasma- me dijo Rose a velocidad vampirica...

-Oh creanme chicas cuando les digo que lo estoy viendo...

**Hasta aqui mi adelanto..**

**espero sus opiniones**

**Reviews?**

**PD3: subi un nuevo OS que participara en un contest, se pueden dar una vueltita por el, y si le gusta y creen que me lo meresco apoyarme (esta en proceso de edicion, depende de mi beta)**

**Diana...**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, mío, eso solo la loca historia producto de mi extraña imaginación.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9

**Narrador POV**

**(****Seattle, Washington****, Abril de 1993)**

–Familia voy a cobrar la apuesta– dijo Emmett emocionado llegando al cuarto de las chicas

–Arg. Ilumínanos Emmett– dijo en tono fastidiado Alice, pues todavía no había podido ver que tenía él, en mente.

–Emmett, solo te digo una cosa, y es que más te vale que no te sobrepases, con lo que sea que nos vayas a poner hacer –dijo Rosalie.

–Es la primera y la última vez que nos ganas en algo Emmett– dijo con un poco de fastidio Bella.

–No me volverás a coger desprevenida, nunca más mis visiones van a fallar– dijo muy convencida Alice.

–Ya chicas, relájense que lo que les voy a poner hacer, es algo sencillo, y no les va a costar mucho. Creo –dijo lo último en un suave murmullo.

–Está bien, pero… ¿qué es?

–Pasar el domingo como cualquier grupo de humanos –dijo muy orgulloso de su plan Emmett.

–Osito, aparte de que no te podre mimar, y eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo en los últimos meses, se supone que somos amigos, por lo que no veo, para nada de particular en eso… Así que me parece algo realmente estúpido para que cobres tu apuesta.

–Rose, bebe, no me dejaste terminar –dijo Emmett, por lo que Rosalie hizo una señal con su cabeza para que continuara–, decía, que pasaremos el día como cualquier grupo de amigos, en un picnic, en Kerry Park (*), donde comeríamos, comida humana, típica de estos planes, ósea, emparedados, perros calientes, todo eso.

– ¡¿Estas de broma cierto? –dijeron alteradas las tres al mismo tiempo.

–Y lo mejor, no he terminado –dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡¿Ah no?

–No. Aparte conviviéremos el domingo con un humano.

– ¡¿Un humano? –gritaron Bella y Rosalie exaltadas, Alice solo intentaba descifrar que había tras todo eso.

–Sí, un humano, para ser más exactos, mi compañero de habitación.

–Estás loco Emmett, te quiero, y todo lo demás, pero no pienso, hacer eso, como se te ocurre, y mucho menos si hay un humano involucrado –dijo exasperada Bella–. Además no lo conocemos, no me gusta involucrarme, ni relacionarme con humanos, y mucho menos si son de esta ciudad.

En ese momento una luz se le prendió a Alice, tal vez no tenía nada que ver con lo que llevaba días intentando descifrar, no era una visión, pero por lo menos era la forma para pasar el rato y olvidarse por un momento de la odiosa apuesta, por lo que se dedicaría a molestar a Bella durante un buen rato.

– ¿No será Bella, que tienes miedo de encontrarte con tu _amigo humano_? –dijo Alice divertida, enfatizando las últimas dos palabras.

–No seas idiota Alice, no es eso, es que simplemente no me gusta verme involucrada en alguna actividad que contenga humanos, que no sea estudiar, es demasiado riesgo cuando lo hago, como para tener que aguantarme pasar un día entero con uno de ellos.

–Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Bella, no podemos convivir tan fácilmente con humanos, por favor es un riesgo para ellos, y para nosotros, por mucho autocontrol que tengamos, corremos el riego de que por un estúpido accidente de seres tan débiles, nosotros perdamos el control y nos expongamos ante ellos –dijo Rosalie, saliendo en defensa de Bella, sin que ella se diera cuenta– Además ¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa estúpida idea Emmett? ¿Un día completo con un humano? Por favor eso es una gran estupidez.

–Pues simple, y no es ninguna estupidez Rose, es que a todos en la universidad les parece extraño, que no pasemos un domingo como cualquier grupo de amigos, así que los quiero dejar con la boca cerrada, haciendo que mi compañero les cuente que si salimos solo que en grupo privado.

– ¿Qué estupidez es esa Emmett? ¿Desde cuándo te ha interesado lo que piensen simples humanos? –dijo Rosalie muy irritada por la casi discusión que estaba teniendo con Emmett.

–Hay no les voy a dar explicaciones, ya que al parecer para ustedes todo lo que yo hago no son más que estupideces, solo les voy a decir que esa es la forma en cómo les voy a cobrar la apuesta, y no voy a dejar que se salgan por la tangente, yo gane, y eso es lo que van hacer, y punto, es mi decisión final –dijo Emmett un poco disgustado porque ellas querían poner en tela de juicio la forma en cómo él quería cobrar su apuesta.

–Pero… –intento decir Bella.

–Pero nada, no voy a dejar que salgan con peros a ninguna.

–Ok, entonces haz lo que quieras Emmett, nos vemos el domingo en el parque necesito despejarme –dijo Bella enojada, y salió dando grandes zancadas y tirando demasiado fuerte la puerta que incluso, los demás vampiros ahí presentes, pensaron que la había dañado, por lo que Alice decidió verificar si la puerta sobrevivió a aquel golpe, y sorprendentemente así fue.

Alice después de lo acontecido, con más razón decidió descubrir quién era el humano con el que pasarían el domingo, y aunque no conocía a Edward, ella aspiraba, a que si lo veía lo reconocería, pues los detalles de cómo era él, proporcionados por Bella le eran suficientes para hacerse una imagen mental.

El viernes fue un día, que paso especialmente lento para todos, o bueno solo para las chicas, porque para Emmett paso muy rápido, ya que estuvo ocupado todo el tiempo con los preparativos para el picnic, que se llevaría a cabo el domingo.

–Rose… ¿Sabes a ciencia cierta cómo es un picnic?

–La verdad no, si los tuve en mi vida humana no recuerdo, de esa época solo evoco lo que me conviene, y pensándolo bien, dudo mucho que Emmett, sepa lo que es uno, así que yo solo espero que esto no se le salga de las manos.

Rosalie y Alice, se pasaron los siguientes dos días intentando averiguar en qué consistía eso, pero teniendo a muy pocas personas a las que acudir, se les hizo casi imposible, la única que debía saber, pues solo llevaba de vampira poco menos de dos años, era Bella, y ella había desaparecido, no supieron de ella, ninguno de esos dos días.

–No es justo, no demora en llegar mi compañero y Bella nada que nos honra con su presencia –dijo Emmett enfurruñado.

–Tranquilo Emmett, acabo de tener una visión en la que veo que Bella llega al parque dentro de unos minutos, así que relájate, ya hasta pareces un humano de tu verdadera edad.

–Como se te ocurre decir eso Alice, yo sigo siendo igual de divertido, y cambiando de tema, por lo menos tu amiga no piensa huir, ya que ni siquiera se ha dejado ver desde que les informe lo del día de hoy.

–Sí, pero entiéndela a ella no le gusta mezclarse con humanos, así que dejemos el tema de Bella hasta aquí ¿ok?

– ¿Emmett y cuando llega tu amigo? Estoy cansada de esperar –dijo Rosalie en un claro tono de disgusto por estar ahí.

Antes de que Emmett contestara, llego un humano bastante apuesto de unos 20 años de edad y bastante agitado, lo que demostraba que iba corriendo a donde los vampiros se encontraban.

–Hey chicas ya llego –dijo alegre Emmett.

Alice al verlo tuvo la sensación de que ya lo conocía, y al escuchar el nombre con el que lo presento Emmett, supo el por qué suponía que lo conocía, sus sospechas quedaron aclaradas.

Decidieron escoger un buen lugar en el parque donde nadie los molestara, pero sin estar tan alejados de todos. Durante todo el camino Alice no disimulo el desagrado que sentía por estar cerca de él, y aunque Rosalie no sabía el por qué, del desprecio de Alice hacia el humano, decidió unírsele, por el simple hecho de él ser un humano.

– ¿Emmett, es mi impresión o no le caigo muy bien a las amigas de tu hermana? –susurro el acompañante de Emmett para que las chicas no lo escuchara, pero eso no fue así, lo que causo que la mala cara de ellas, se incrementara.

–Que va, por Rosalie no te preocupes, le hace esa cara a todo el mundo, incluido a mí, y por Alice no te preocupes, debe estar así porque mi hermanita no ha llegado.

–Mmm, de acuerdo. –dijo no muy convencido.

–Oye tu, el amigo de Emmett, ¿Tienes novia? –dijo Alice de repente.

–Ehhh no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Esposa –le contesto Alice, ignorando la pregunta que él le formulo.

–No, soy soltero ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Ohh por nada –dijo esto y se retiro nuevamente.

– ¡Listo llegue! Y más les vale que no me salgan con un chorro de babas, Emmett cancele planes con Demetri, por venir aquí, así que no hagas que me arrepienta más –dijo Bella cuando llego, al cabo de un rato.

– ¿Demetri está en Seattle? –pregunto curiosa Alice.

–Si –fue lo único que contesto Bella.

–Ok, ok, dejen sus chismes para después, por el momento, Isa, te puedes encontrar en otra ocasión con Demetri, así que mira te presento a mi compañero de cuarto y se puede decir que mi mejor amigo –ante ese comentario Bella y Rosalie, rodaron los ojos–, Edward Masen, y como dato adicional te digo que estudia medicina en la universidad de Washington.

Bella al escuchar aquel nombre quedo prácticamente paralizada.

Edward no quedo mucho mejor al ver a la hermana de su mejor amigo, pues esta era idéntica a su antigua amiga, y para completar sus nombres se asemejaban demasiado, pues o era Isabela, o era Isabel, esos eran los únicos nombres que conocía, que de diminutivo le dijeran Isa, él solo la miraba y la comparaba con la imagen que tenia de su Bella, aunque ella era bonita, la mujer que tenía en frente era hermosa, lo que hizo que el dejar de compararla con su ex prometida, pues esta chica se veía de la misma edad que tenia Bella tres años atrás cuando la vio por última vez, además esta chica tenia uno ojos diferentes a los de su Bella, los de ella eran chocolates y los de la chica que tenía en frente eran como dorados o eso creía él, los cuales eran idénticos a los de su hermano, en algo se tenían que parecer.

En una fracción de segundo Bella reacciono antes de que el sospechara y hasta de pronto la reconociera, por lo que continuo con la presentación que momentos antes, había empezado Emmett.

–Mucho gusto, soy Isa McCarthy, me imagino que tú debes ser el amigo del que tanto habla Emmett –dijo con voz inocente.

–Ehhh, si. ¿Oye de casualidad no nos hemos visto antes?

–No creo, nunca paso por la facultad de medicina, ni por la habitación de mi hermano, si a eso le sumamos que como Emmett, prácticamente soy nueva en la ciudad.

–Mmm, ya lo que sucede es que tu rostro se me hace demasiado familiar, o incluso de te pareces a una muy querida amiga mía. –dijo Edward

–Mmm veo. –fue la única respuesta que logro sacarle a Bella

–Edward te estás imaginando cosas, Bella nunca ha vivido en la zona pacifica del país.

–Mmm ya, pero igual, si no fuera por tus ojos, diría que eres mi amiga.

–Mmm ya.

– ¿Isa Demetri, enserió esta aquí? –dijo Alice para cambiar de tema, el cual sabía que no era del agrado de Bella.

–Pues más o menos, está en Houston, pero antes de venir hacia acá me pase por la habitación y en ese momento el llamo, y me pregunto que si venia hoy, nos podíamos ver, pero le dije que no, por lo que ya teníamos planeado con Emmett.

El día pasó sin tantas complicaciones. Edward por un lado intentando descubrir que era lo que escondía _Isa_, pues escondía algo y Alice su amiga sabía lo que era, además de que quedo completamente sorprendido al ver que la hermana de Emmett, hacia los mismos gestos que hacia Bella. Por lo que casi llega a la conclusión de que eran la misma persona.

Alice, paso la tarde con Bella, para que no decayera por culpa de Edward, pues ella sabía que ese tema todavía le afectaba.

Rosalie de vez en cuando se les unía a las actividades que las chicas hacían, y cuando no, era porque se la pasaba peleando con Emmett. En otras ocasiones hacían actividades los cinco, y por más entusiasmo que le ponía Edward a aquellas actividades, el noto, lo alejada que intentaba estar la hermana de su amigo.

* * *

**(*)Kerry Park:** es un parque en la ladera sur de Queen Ann Hill, en Seattle. Es un parque que está en esa ciudad desde 1927, tiene una vista que abarca Downtown Seattle, Elliott Bay, La península de West Seattle, Bainbridge Island y el monte Rainer. En realidad de los parques de Seattle fue el que mas llamo mi atención, ojala no me haya equivocado, igual pondre una foto de el en mi perfil.

**

* * *

**

Nuevo cap. por fin, he tenido demasiadas cosa en la cabeza... q si paso a la U, q no pase, q qué me voy a poner hacer... En fin demasiadas cosa en la cabeza...

**La depre no me dejaba escribir, cuando por fin lo hice, solo me salió un OS q publiqué... y aunque prometí subir cap pronto me demore por cosa ajenas a mi...**

**Pero por fin aquí está el cap... Lo tenía escrito desde hace unas semanas pero solo hasta ahora lo he podido transcribir, lamento si tiene algunas faltas pues lo subo tal cual quedo a la primera, lo revisare más adelante...**

**Tan esperado... el reencuentro de Bella y Edward, lamento si no es lo que esperaban pero es lo q me salió...**

**No prometo nada con respecto a actualización pues todavía tengo q actualizar mi otra historia...**

**Reviews?**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que se pasen por mis otras historias, o mis OS, en especial uno q subi hace poco, es de The Host, y espero que les guste...**

**

* * *

Diana!**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, mío es solo la historia producto de mi extraña imaginación.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 10

**Bella POV**

**(****Seattle, Washington****, Abril de 1993)**

No lo podía creer de todos los humanos que estudiaban en la universidad de Washington, tenía que ser justamente él, el compañero de habitación de Emmett, no podía ser otro tenía que ser justo al humano que no quería ver ni en pintura, si no fuera porque mi apariencia física es un poco idéntica a la de Emmett, pues me refiero al color de piel, al color de los ojos y a que gracias a quien sabe quien hasta nuestro color de cabello es idéntico, estoy segura que él se hubiera dado cuenta fácilmente quién era yo.

Algo que todavía no entiendo es por qué… No más bien no concibo la idea de que ni siquiera teniendo el don de Alice, hubiera podido ver que me iba a reencontrar con él, me tomo tiempo pero ahora, lo domino prácticamente a la perfección.

Sé que no me reconoció, o bueno de eso estoy tratando de convencerme, pero algo dentro de mí, me dice que el a pesar de todo cree que Bella McCarthy, es la misma Bella Swan, y lo peor es que no me puedo dar el lujo de que él se entere, ¡no puedo! si el descubre algo, estoy arruinada, bien me lo ha dicho Demetri, me lo ha repetido Eleazar, las pocas veces que hemos hablado, y me lo ha confirmado Emm y Rose, los humanos nunca se deben de enterar de nuestra existencia, y si él, relaciona a la pequeña hermana de Emmett, con su antigua _amiga_, me arruino.

Definitivamente venir a esta ciudad fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, todavía me pregunto, y más en este momento, ¡como me deje convencer de Alice!

En parte lo que me aliviaba para que él no sacara conclusiones precipitadas, es que asombrosamente Emmett, me presento con otro diminutivo, si no hubiera sido de esa forma estoy segura que con más razón, él, tendría con que sospechar.

–Bella ¿Por qué no dejas esa cara? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma –me dijo Rose.

–Pues créeme que es como si lo hubiera visto.

–Bella, a la única persona que has visto hoy, fue al amigo de Emmett, y siendo sincera no fue tan malo como lo pensaba, hasta me divertí, a costas del chico ese.

–Rose, el fantasma al que se refiere Bella, es al amigo de Emmett –dijo Alice como si fuera cualquier cosa.

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto una muy confundida Rosalie.

–Así es Rose, conocí a Edward, cuando aún era humana, se supone que yo no debería de estar acá, hace mucho me encargue de hacerle saber que me había muerto, bueno técnicamente.

– ¿Cómo? Eso no me lo contaste –medio me reprocho Alice, por haberle ocultado esa información.

–Lo vi como un detalle innecesario, antes de convertirme en lo que soy, cuando me encontré con Ángela, para mi último cumpleaños, ideamos de un plan, decirle a él, que había muerto, supe, tiempo después que Tanya, se lo había dicho ese diciembre en el que morí, cuando se lo encontró en Los Angeles. –les conté a ambas, para que quedaran tranquilas.

–Ósea que tu ya lo conocías y el a ti también, pues a Bella Swan.

–Exacto, y verme, no solo para mí fue revivir el pasado, lo más seguro es que para el también, yo no soy más que una réplica de _su amiga_ muerta, el mismo lo dijo, si no fuera por mis ojos, yo sería idéntica a su amiga.

–Ósea que gracias a Emmett, casi, casi que te estás exponiendo frente a un humano.

–Sí.

–Hay, te lo juro, que esta nos la paga nuestro querido Emmett. ¿Cómo se le ocurre exponerte de esa forma? ¿Es que acaso no sabe que si te expone a ti, también nos expone a todos nosotros?

–Tranquilízate Rose, igual Emmett, como iba a saber que su compañero de habitación fue un amigo mío, de cuando yo era humana.

–Bella no lo defiendas, lo que dice Rose es muy cierto, puede que a ciencia cierta él no supiera, pero si sabía que, tus amigos humanos podrían estar cerca, y eso no es para nada bueno.

–Concuerdo con Alice. En su lugar, me hubiera a cerciorado que eso, no involucrara un pasado tan reciente.

–Ya déjenlo, mientras no se le ocurra volver a ponernos en la misma habitación para mí está bien.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, bueno en realidad no, le conté a Rosalie, mi historia, la misma que tiempo atrás le había contado a Alice, sabía que Rosalie, tenía un carácter muy explosivo, pero no imagine que tanto, cuando termine de relatarle mi historia casi sale directo a su habitación, con la firme intención de acecinarle, si no hubiera sido por Alice, y por mí, en este momento el no tendría vida.

Después de que la calmamos decidimos ver una película como un grupo de chicas normales, ya se nos estaba poniendo de costumbre, por otro lado nos gusto tanto la idea que decidimos que veríamos una película cada semana.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde mi encuentro con Edward, y por lo menos no me lo había vuelto a encontrar.

Hace poco habíamos adquirido un VHS, en el cual íbamos a vernos El Guardaespaldas, una película que enserio nos gustaba a las tres, ya estábamos preparando todo, cuando sonó el timbre, y por el aroma que provenía, podíamos distinguir a Emmett, así que como Rose estaba ocupada, fue Alice la que le abrió la puerta, y estoy segura que ninguna esperaba que Emmett se atreviera a ir con Edward a la habitación de nosotras.

– ¡¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó bastante disgustada Rosalie, apenas sintió la presencia de Edward.

–Lo invite yo, supe que hoy era su noche de películas y decidimos unirnos.

–No son bienvenidos Emmett, es nuestra noche de chicas –dije yo muy convencida.

–Solo por no querernos, con más razón nos quedamos.

–Emmett, yo creo que no debimos haber venido, ellas ya tenían sus planes, y en ellos no estamos nosotros –dijo Edward, al ver que nosotras no queríamos estar con ellos.

–Tu amigo tiene razón Emmett –dijo Alice, en un tono frio que no le conocía.

–Que va, donde se divierten tres se divierten cuatro y cinco, y los que se les unan.

–Emmett te voy a matar –dije a velocidad vampírica, para que Edward no me escuchara–. De acuerdo que se quede, pero quedan advertidos, ya escogimos la película y si no les gusta, se pueden ir.

– ¿Qué película es? –pregunto Emmett

–El Guardaespaldas –dijimos nosotras triunfantes, ya que la película al ser romántica, fue consolidada como película para mujeres.

–Ok, nos quedamos. –dijo Emmett, después de que ambos hicieran una cara de no querer ver esa película.

–Esta me las pagas Emmett –le volví a repetir solo para que los vampiros presentes escucharan. Y por las caras que hicieron, Rosalie y Alice, ellas me apoyaban.

–Lo seguiré trayendo a nuestras reuniones, hasta que lo acepten –nos dijo a las tres también a velocidad vampírica.

La película paso sin mayores contratiempos, en algunas ocasiones pillaba a Edward mirándome y por su mirada pasaban varias emociones, que iban desde el reconocimiento nuevamente, la sorpresa, como si no me hubiera visto con claridad, hace dos semanas en el parque, además de la alegría, no entendía por qué esta última, aunque Alice me dijo que era soltero, todavía no entendía que es lo que había pasado con la tal Britany, si estaba tan segura, de que se iban a casar. Todavía habían muchas cosas que no me cuadraban y para mí lo mejor es que el siguiera creyendo que yo era alguien parecida a su amiga muerta, que yo, Bella Swan estaba muerta y enterrada; que en este momento observaba a Isa McCarthy, no a Bella Swan.

–Isa– me llamo yo solo atine a mirarlo, en señal de que lo escuchaba – ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

–Isabel Sophy McCarthy Platt. –Dije de inmediato, ya que ese era el nombre de todos mis documentos de identidad– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–No, por nada.

–Lo que tú digas –dije de forma desinteresada.

**

* * *

**

Hola a todos, ¿qué tal les pareció?

**Sé que es un poco corto, pero es todo lo que me salió. **

**Sé que demore pero es que no he tenido tiempo para dedicarle a esta historia, pero intentare actualizar más seguido, pero ayudaría su votan en mi encuesta. (Recuerden que necesitan cuenta en FF para votar).**

**¿Les gusto? Si es así háganmelo saber, y si no pues tambien. para mí es muy importante los RR que me dejan…**

**Diana**

¿Que tal el nombre de Bella?


	12. Capitulo 11

**Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer.**

**Mio es solo la historia, producto de mi imaginación.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 11

**Bella POV**

**(****Seattle, Washington****, Junio de 1993)**

Y como lo había prometido Emmett, siguió llevando a Edward a todas nuestras reuniones, solo para que nosotras lo aceptáramos. Ninguna de las tres entendíamos como es que Emmett, se había encariñado tanto con un humano, eso para los de nuestra especie suponía un peligro, pues él debía tener muy claro que su amistad no podía durar, eso no solo nos expondría, sino que también podría en peligro a Edward, y aunque las cosas entre los dos no terminaron muy bien que digamos, eso no quiere decir que quiera que le pase algo malo.

Igual la "amistad" de Edward con nosotros la estábamos escondiendo y si que nos costo, ya que hace unos días Demetri, me había visitado y sintió el aroma de Edward en la salita de estar de nuestra habitación, Alice medio lo convenció diciendo que el aroma era de un compañero de la carrera, con el que le toco obligatoriamente hacer equipo, creo que al principio él no creía mucho en esa historia pero con el tiempo lo convencimos, de que si fue así.

Él antes de irse me dejo muy claro que no nos debemos mesclar mas con humanos, que es peligroso no solo para ellos, sino también para nosotros, pues nos puede exponer, y eso no vendría muy bien entre las creencias humanas.

Después de mucha meditación por parte de Alice, ella me insistió en que podía tener algo aunque fuera pasajero con Edward, según ella, él todavía sentía algo por mí, y el solo hecho de que Isa se pareciera tanto a Bella, en algunas ocasiones lo confundía y lo hacía pensar que se estaba enamorando de Isa McCarthy. Me dijo que le podía dar una oportunidad, que fuera como una despedida de mis antiguos sentimientos por él, y que al momento de yo desaparecer, hasta de pronto lo haría sufrir como él me hizo sufrir a mí, con esa idea Rosalie la apoyaba, pero yo no sé muy bien qué hacer, pues no soy muy dada a las venganzas.

Además me da miedo que no todo salga como se supone debe de salir, y la que termine lastimada, sea nuevamente yo, que él no sienta nada, y la que mas sufra sea yo nuevamente.

Alice me dice que las cosas entre los dos van a cambiar, no especifica en qué forma pero de que van a cambiar, van a cambiar. Rose piensa igual, aunque a ella le gusta más la idea en la que sea él, el que sufra y sea yo la que salga victoriosa, según palabras de ella. Emmett, por otro lado apoya la teoría de los cambios entre él y yo, aunque no sepa la historia completa, él no es tan despistado como parece, y al parecer noto que el parecido físico entre la vieja amiga de Edward y yo, no es solo coincidencia, por lo que asegura que algo va a pasar y a va a cambiar, y yo no quiero eso; me costó demasiado aceptar este nuevo estilo de vida que me toco, como para que un fantasma de mi pasado me atormente en este momento. Definitivamente no quiero eso, de poder llorar, estoy segura que lo haría, pero de desesperación y de impotencia por no saber qué hacer.

– ¿Por qué alguien tan bella como tú, está sola en esta parte tan alejada del campus? – me dijo Edward de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos y exaltándome, pues no lo había sentido llegar.

– ¡Me asustaste! –le exclame

–Lo siento. ¿Pero Isa dime qué haces aquí tan apartada de todo…? –me preguntó.

–Necesitaba pensar…. –fue mi única respuesta

– ¿y eso? ¿Puedo saber?

–No, son cosas privadas.

– ¿No tendrán que ver la última visita de tu novio? – me preguntó en un tono de molestia en cuanto pregunto por mi novio.

–No tengo novio.

– ¿Y acaso el tal Demetri no es tu novio? –dijo esas palabras con desdén.

–Para nada…. –dije como si fuera cualquier cosa– Además yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida privada –le conteste un poco irritada, y sin saber por qué.

–Tienes razón, pero somos amigos ¿no?

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –le pregunte.

–Que puede confiar en mi… –eso casi que me hace reír.

– ¡¿Confiar en ti? –le pregunté con ironía en mi voz.

–Sí. ¿Por qué no? –me pregunto confundido.

–Por favor… tú… –la verdad le quería decir un par de cosas, pero me delataría así que me las aguante–, la confianza es algo que se gana…

– ¿Y yo no me he ganado la tuya?

–No has hecho meritos

–Isa… por favor… si ni siquiera me dejas acércame a ti… –parecía un reproche.

–Mira, tú en mí, ves a tu antigua amiga… yo no dejo que me comparen con otras personas, y mucho menos cuando la persona dejo hueco en otros –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle para que dejara el tema ahí.

–Yo sé. Pero nunca te he comparado con Bella –me dijo, pero no me engaño.

– ¿Seguro? ¿Nunca te has puesto a compararme con tu antigua amiga...? –le pregunté, aunque como sabia la respuesta no lo deje responder y seguí hablando–. Fíjate que no te creo. Yo sé qué cada qué me vez, me analizas solo para ver si tengo algún parecido… con… ¿cómo es que se llama?...mmm… Ah sí, Bella Swan. Pues fíjate que yo soy Isa McCarthy, y soy de chicago, así que dudo que tenga parecido o siquiera contacto con ella –le dije en el tono más frio que pude, mi claro objetivo es alejarlo de mi para siempre.

–Está bien, lo acepto, cuando te conocí, muchas cosas tuyas, no solo físicas, sino también en gestos, me recordaron a Bella, pero sabía que no podías ser ella, pues está muerta, y es imposible que los muertos salgan de sus tumbas en la vida real –me dijo al parecer bastante dolido por mi supuesta muerte.

–Wow, no lo sabía, pero es igual, me has comparado con ella, me vez y te es imposible no pensar en ella.

–Sabes las cosas cambian…. –me dijo.

–Si ya me lo han dicho, y muchos…

– ¿Entonces por qué, ni siquiera como tu amigo puedo estar?

–Somos diferentes Edward, tú y yo no pertenecemos a la misma… clase… por decirlo de algún modo. Entre tú y yo, ni una amistad puede surgir, es lo mejor para ambos, es más, incluso para ti, yo nunca debí de haber venido a esta ciudad, tu nunca debiste si quiera conocer a Emmett. – le volví a decir en un tono muy frio y distante, que demostraba desprecio por él, como si yo fuera mucho más que él.

– ¿Por qué no podemos arreglar las cosas entre los dos? Tu hermano y Rosalie ya no se llevan mal, son novios, y eso que antes se odiaban ¿entonces por qué no podemos ser amigos?

–Lo de ellos era de esperarse, era solo cuestión de tiempo, ya te lo explique de cierto modo, que quiero decir, que ellos si son de la misma clase, ellos si pueden estar juntos, y con respecto a ti y a mí, no es lo mismo tú y yo no vamos a terminar en una relación, tu y yo no vamos a ser nada, porque para mí ni conocido serás.

Estoy haciendo los trámites para poderme graduar, de pronto mis amigos y mi hermano se queden en la ciudad, pero apenas pase mi grado, y ya nada me ate académicamente a esta ciudad, me iré.

Estoy muy ocupada con todo eso, no tengo tiempo para nuevas amistades, así que lo siento, pero como ya te lo dije entre los dos, no pasara nada, porque yo ni te conozco.

Soné muy sínica lo sé, pero no me importo, ni siquiera espere a que me respondiera algo me pare de ahí y me fui.

A estas alturas de verdad necesitaba pensar, alejarme de todo, por lo que me interne en el bosque para tener completa soledad, sabía muy bien, y desde hace varias semanas, que todo iba a cambiar, que todo dependía de lo que yo escogiera, y escogí no saber nunca más de Edward Masen, escogí alejarme completamente de él, y eso empezaría desde hoy, si tenía que imponer mi voluntad frente a todos lo haría, pero Edward no se volvería a cruzar nunca más conmigo, de momento en mis dos meses en la universidad, se que Rosalie y Alice, me apoyaran.

– ¿Bella enserio es necesario que te vayas? –me pregunto por última vez Alice.

–Si Al, no me quiero quedar en la ciudad.

–Pero enana a donde iras, si siempre has estado con Alice –me dijo Emmett

–No siempre grandulón, tuve un pequeño tiempo sola.

–Pero no deberías estar sola Bella. –me reitero Rosalie

–Tranquila Rose, no estaré sola, me iré una temporada con otros de los nuestros, ellos no conocen nada por lo que he tenido que pasar, por lo tanto no veré en su mirada la pena que veo en las de ustedes, además de que no necesitare fingir ser algo que no soy.

–No te endiento. –me dijo Alice con su carita de cachorro

–Alice, a donde iré, será como una especie de retiro, solo tendré contacto con las personas con las que viviré.

– ¿Y nosotros? ¿Y yo? ¿Es que acaso no soy tu casi hermana? ¿Me abandonaras? –me dijo con una voz que denotaba que de poder estaría llorando.

–No Alice, te escribiré… igual mientras ustedes terminaran la carrera que escogieron, sabré a donde llamar y a donde mandar una carta. Además apenas te gradúes puedes buscar al amor de tu vida, ya sea en Mississippi, o en Philadelphia, tu escoge en cual, y de pronto en uno de esos lugares encuentres al amor de tu existencia por fin. –le dije con mucho cariño a Alice dándole algunos datos, que recién había descubierto.

– ¿Por qué me mencionas con exactitud esos dos lugares? –me preguntó.

–No sé, fueron los primeros que vinieron a mi mente, además de que estoy segura que en uno de esos lugares lo encontraras

–Bella no te vayas. Me harás mucha falta. –me dijo abrazándome tan fuerte, que de ser humana me habría dejado sin respiración, además de que utilizo el mismo tono que antes había usado, lo cual encogía a mi duro corazón.

–A mi también pequeña duende, además tú no eres como mi hermana, ERES mi hermana, no importa que no llevemos la misma sangre.

– ¿Bella, estás segura que con la nueva familia estarás bien?

–Completamente Rose, los conocí, cuando vivía solo en Ann Arbor, se que son de fiar, y que con ellos estaré completamente bien, no me hará falta nada

–De acuerdo, entonces solo me resta desearte mucha suerte. –me dijo muy cariñosamente, dejando su faceta de mujer de hielo.

–Gracias Rose –le dije mientras la abrazaba

–Mi pequeña hermana, te extrañare, cuídate, mándame cartas todos los días, llámame cada hora, señales de humo si es necesario, y ya sabes que cuando lo necesites, tu hermano oso mayor, estará siempre para ti.

–Gracias Emm… –dije en medio de los brazos de aquel gigantesco vampiro– Chicos los voy a extrañar demasiado, pero esto es esencial para mí, y… les prometo que sabrán de mí con frecuencia.

Además Emm tú tienes que realizar lo que deseabas, las razón por la que viniste a la universidad. Alice, tú tienes que encontrar al chico de tus sueños, y Rose, tu solo déjate llevar y baja aunque sea un poco la guardia.

– ¿Isa entonces es verdad que te vas? ¿A dónde? –pregunto Edward que acababa de llegar y vio nuestra pequeña despedida

– ¿Te conozco? No. Entonces es mejor no revelar eso. –dije fríamente, como si de verdad no lo conociera

–Pero… él es mi amigo. –dijo Emmett, quien todavía no entendía por qué yo había decidido ignorar a Edward.

–Tuyo, mío no, me voy me han de estar esperando.

– ¡Suerte! Y ojala nos veamos pronto –me dijeron todos al tiempo, mientras me daban el ultimo abrazo, como si enserio no nos quedara mucho tiempo para volver a vernos.

–Nos encontraremos cuando nos tengamos que encontrar nuevamente.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí al que sería mi nuevo destino, mi nuevo futuro, lejos de mis amigos, lejos –de la que aunque sea por poco tiempo– fue mi familia.

* * *

_**ESpero que les haya gustado el fin de esta historia...**_

* * *

**Hola a todos! de nuevo yo aki...**

**Espero que les haya gustado... aunque se que algunas no les agradara lo que puse...**

**Bueno tecnicamente no es el fin... pero si...**

**Es el fin de la primera parte... como se abran dado cuenta lo que pasa en el prefacio de la historia ya paso ak**

**esto que quiere decir que lo que sigue eso solo la siguiente parte... ella no va tener nada con el miesntras este con vida... mientras su corazón siga latiendo... por lo que esta parte no tiene final feliz...**

**Alguien adivina que pasara despues... se reencontraran? cuanto tiempo pasara?**

* * *

**Continuando con mi segunda parte alguien tiene alguna sugerencia? son bn recividas!**

**y depronto actualizo si alcansamos 55 RR... no creo q sea pedir mucho!**

**ya se viene la otra parte**

* * *

**Por otro lado... espero q allan pasado un feliz año nuevo...**

**que este año que comienza sea mucho mejor que el que acabo... yo lo espero asi...**

**y ojala que empiencen con miuy buenas vibras este nuevo año...**

**Diana!**


	13. Epilogo

**Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, mio es la loca historia producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Epilogo

**Alice POV**

**(Seattle, Washington, Junio de 1994)**

Prácticamente había pasado un año desde que Bella se había ido, y en realidad la extrañaba demasiado, ella era mi hermana, la primera que tuve –pues ahora también esta Rose–, Bella fue la primera persona que me acompaño, después de tiempo de estar sola, yo era su hermana mayor, pero en ocasiones todo parecía que fuera al contrario, y ella fuera la mayor, y es de esperarse, pues le toco sufrir mucho siendo neófita, sin tener a nadie quien la guiara, y a ella le tocara vivir todo sola.

Literalmente Bella había desaparecido de nuestros radares, pues las cartas que nos enviaba siempre eran de lugares distintos, sin posibilidad de ser rastreada. Demetri que es un rastreador estupendo, intento rastrearla cuando estaba con nosotros y nos llego una carta, pero lastimosamente Bella había sido mucho más cuidadosa esa vez, pues aunque había sido ella la que escribió la carta, al parecer no fue la que la envió, por esta razón, Demetri pudo rastrear a aquella persona, pero para nuestra decepción fue a una humana, que meses atrás le habían pagado una buena cantidad de dinero para que se fuera a otra ciudad, solo para enviar esa carta, y aunque intentamos que nos diera la descripción física, de esa persona solo nos dijo que lo único que recordaba de ella era que había sido una rubia muy bonita y con unos ojos de un color muy extraño, a casusa de unos lentes de contacto; total quedamos igual que al principio, sin rastro de ella.

–Hola Alice... ¿En qué piensas? –me dijo Edward.

–En nada Edward –con el tiempo le había cogido un poco de cariño, al demostrar que si se interesaba en Bella.

–Piensas en Isa ¿no es así?

–No necesariamente –fue lo único que le respondí, evadiéndolo completamente.

–Alice, todos ustedes piensan en ella, todo el tiempo, no hay que ser adivino para saberlo.

–Al contrario Edward, yo creo que lees mentes, por eso lo sabes –dije bromeando con él, pues en ocasiones adivinaba lo que pensábamos.

–Que cosas dices Alice. –dijo divertido por mi comentario, y olvidando de qué estábamos hablando.

–Alice, llego una carta de Be… –se interrumpió al ver a Edward ahí–, Bélgica –improviso inmediatamente–, y creo que es de Isa –termino de decir Rosalie y casi que mete la pata al casi llamarla Bella.

–Muéstramela. –dije impaciente, al saber de quién era la carta.

–Espérenme… –escuchamos a Emmett gritar, y estoy segura que solo fue por nuestro bien desarrollado sentido.

–Esperemos a Emmett, si no queremos sufrir las consecuencias –dije.

–Que va él no nos hará nada, pero si esperémosle.

Concordó Rosalie, y aunque yo me moría de ganas de abrir y leer esa bendita carta, espere casi pacientemente a Emmett.

–Listo llegue... díganme, que la carta es de mi dulce y adorada hermanita.

–Si Emm, es de Isa.

–Bien y que esperan para abrirla– dijo Emmett intentando quitarle la carta a Rose, pero ella fue rápida, a velocidad humana claro, para romper el sobre y sacar el contenido de esta.

–Bien la carta dice así:

_Hola Chicos._

_Hace un año que no estoy con ustedes, y créanme que aunque la he pasado de maravilla con mi segunda familia –pues ustedes siempre serán los primeros y los más queridos–, lo he extrañado un montón, no sé cuanto demore esta carta en llegar a ustedes, pero no creo que valla cambiar mucho, esta vez sí estoy en el lugar que dice en el sobre, pero lastimosamente para ustedes, mañana me marcho, estoy con mis primas, como ella insisten en que las llame, recorriendo el mundo, no sé cuál será mi próximo destino, pero si les diré que en los últimos meses he estado en Inglaterra, en España, Francia, Italia, Austria y por ultimo aquí en Bélgica. _

_Han sido unas merecidas vacaciones para mi, y con las chicas me he divertido mucho, pero en cada lugar en el que estoy no he podido dejar de pensar que lo pasaría mucho mejor si ustedes, estuvieran con migo._

_Alice cuando estuve en Francia me acorde plenamente de ti, y hubiera deseado que estuvieras a mi lado asesorándome, en que comprar, pues para esa tarea no hay nadie mejor que tú. Pero te prometo que algún día, iremos juntas solas y para gastar hasta que ya no tengamos, nada, eso sí, si encuentras a tu chico ideal primero, no quiero que dejes la búsqueda, ya estás por graduarte de la universidad, te faltan tres meses, bueno eso no importa, solo recuerda Mississippi o Philadelphia, son los lugares en los que debes buscar estoy segura que será así, solo recuerda un dato más, tendrá que estar lloviendo, y será en la tarde, yo opino que el mejor lugar para buscar es Philadelphia, pues en Mississippi ya buscaste, aunque lo puedes volver a intentar, solo que cuando lo encuentres, no preguntes de donde saque esta información pues me hare la desentendida._

_Rosalie, aunque suene raro, cuando estuve en Austria me acorde de ti, si te preguntas el por qué, es sencillo, conocí a una ingeniera mecánica, si como lo lees, es mujer, y eso solo demuestra que tú, si lo puedes lograr, no por ser mujer vas a ser menospreciada, lucha por lo que quieres y no dejes que nada te haga cambiar de opinión, eres fuerte y luchadora, has sobrevivido muchas cosas, por lo que siempre serás una de las personas a las que más admirare. Y Ahora como lo escribo en casi todas mis cartas, síguele la corriente a Emmett, por despistado que parezca, no lo es, y te quiere, te ama de verdad, solo recuerda dejarte llevar, el sabe lo que hace._

_Emmett, mi hermanito oso mayor, no preguntes como lo sé, pues aparte de que no te podre responder por estar tan lejos, no te revelare nunca mi fuente de información, sigue adelante con tu plan, a Rose le va a encantar, presiento que va a ser el regalo que más le va a gustar, y el que nunca, nunca, va a olvidar, solo intenta que esté terminado antes de que se acabe este milenio, igual no falta mucho para que así sea. Emm, como mi hermano sobreprotector –aunque no lo necesito y lo sabes– eres al que más extraño, no se lo tomen a mal chicas, pero es el único chico que ha estado ahí para mi, sin decepcionarme –bueno en parte, pues todavía no te perdono lo de Edward–, Emm ojala nunca cambies con migo, pues siempre te voy a necesitar, a pesar de tus pensamientos algo infantiles._

_Chicas si se preguntan por lo de único chico sin decepcionarme, y se preguntan por Demetri, todo fue una completa decepción, casi lo mato, pero solo les digo eso, no me gusto ciertas cosas que escuche de él, y otras tantas que él mismo dijo, en mi viaje ultra secreto a Italia._

_También me entere de su fracaso de rastreo con la carta que les llego en abril, no puedo creer, que mi plan haya salido tan bien, y que ustedes, enserió intentaran buscarme de esa forma. Les cuanto, cuando la carta les llego yo estaba disfrutando de la bella España, y de haber estado ahí, viendo sus caras, no habría podido de la risa, lo digo en el buen sentido, no se enojen._

_Todavía no tengo ganas de regresar, lo siento, solo Alice, hazme saber, no sé de qué forma que ya encontraste a tu amor, Emm tu solo hazme saber cuándo terminaste tu sorpresa para Rose, y tú Rosalie, hazme saber cuánto te gusto tu sorpresa…._

…_¡Ya sé cómo me harán saber todo eso! Mandaran una carta dirigida a mi contándome todo eso a la casa de Carlisle, díganle que la mande donde su viejo amigo de la guardia, que ya no lo es, que él me la hará llegar. Carlisle sabrá a quien mandarla, y ustedes no harán preguntas, si quieren que yo regrese pronto, de todas formas sabré si intentan, desobedecerme._

_Por lo pronto les digo que hasta no tener en mis manos, esas tres cartas, no regresare, y recuerden que tienen que terminar la universidad también, me pueden adjuntar una copia de su acta de grado para estar segura, de que no me están mintiendo, y pobre de ustedes, el que la llegue a falsificar._

_Bueno chicos, esta carta se me hizo un poco larga, o no tanto, el caso es que tengo que empacar maleta, para mi próximo destino._

_Recuerden que los quiero demasiado, y que no importe lo que pase ustedes son y siempre serán mi familia._

_Atte. Su hermanita pequeña…_

_Mayo 15 de 1994._

–Hay maldición, la carta fue escrita hace más de un mes, y apenas llega. –dijo furiosa Rosalie.

–Yo lo que no entiendo, ¿cómo ella descubrió todo eso? –me preguntaba, porque eso no es normal.

–De que sorpresa estaba hablando –seguía diciendo Rosalie en medio de su enojo–. Esta loca, el viaje a Europa, le daño el cerebro.

– ¿Emmett, por que tan callado? –dijo Edward, huy hasta se me había olvidado que él estaba ahí, menos mal que Bella no escribió nada comprometedor en aquella carta.

–Mato al desgraciado infeliz de Demetri, ¿Que le hizo a mi niña? –bramo furioso Emmett.

–Emm… tranquilo está bien que Demetri no le debió de hacer nada a Isa, pero sabes que con el no nos podemos meter, si no queremos acabar con nuestras hermosas existencias –dijo Rosalie de una forma muy sutil, que meternos con Demetri es prender nuestra hoguera.

–Si Emm. Además, no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que ella le escucho a él y de él, en Italia.

–Concuerdo con Alice, Emmett, tendremos que esperar a volver a ver a Isa para que ella nos cuente todo con detalles, antes de armarnos ideas que no son en la cabeza.

–Yo sabía desde un principio que él, no le convenía a tu hermana Emmett –dijo Edward.

–Edward me haces un favor y te callas y dejas de decir estupideces, sea lo que sea Emmett, recuerda esto, por muchas cosas feas que Isa le haya escuchado decir a Demetri, no podemos pasar por alto, que él le salvo la vida, hace unos años, que si no hubiera sido por él, ella no estaría con nosotros, parcialmente hablando –le recordé a Emmett, pues Bella si le había contado acerca de cómo conoció a Demetri.

–Si Emm, por mucha rabia que tengamos con él, tendremos que darle la ventaja de la duda, por la buena obra que hizo con ella hace varios años.

–Como ustedes quieran –dijo Emmett todavía bravo y cerrando fuertemente la puerta al salir del apartamento.

–Yo creo que lo mejor es que me valla –dijo Edward después del incomodo silencio que inundo el dormitorio de Rose y mío, después de que Emmett saliera, hecho una furia que aquel lugar.

–Aja– respondimos Rosalie y yo al tiempo

La última carta que nos había enviado Bella, fue realmente extraña, es como si tuviera mi poder, alguna vez, cuando ella me contaba su historia, le pregunte si tenía un don, y ella me dijo que tenía un escudo mental, nada más, de verdad Bella ocultaba algo, o si no ¿por qué sabia donde debería de buscar al vampiro con el que tanto sueño? Desde que me transforme en lo que soy siempre he deseado conocer a aquel chico/vampiro que vi cuando abrí mis ojos a esta nueva vida, y por más de setenta años lo he buscado y solo logro ver que será en un cafetería, y Bella de la noche a la mañana me da más pistas para buscar, que ni yo con mi don he podido ver.

–De acuerdo enana. Ahora tú también nos dejas, cuídate –me dijo Emmett, después de la ceremonia de mi graduación, y antes de partir a Philadelphia, donde comenzaría de nuevo mi búsqueda.

–No sé por qué, pero hazle caso a Bella, ella debe tener razones para lo que te dijo.

–Claro que le hare caso, y ojala yo pueda ver algo mas, y que Bella tenga razón en lo que me dijo.

–Ya verás que si, algo me dice que será así –me respondió Rose.

–Ojala, deséenme suerte.

– ¿Para qué? si no la necesitas, tú lo encontraras, tu lo puedes ver todo –me dijo Emmett.

–Concuerdo con Emmett, últimamente dice cosas muy sensatas.

–Ya lo creo –le di la razón a Rose, pues era completamente cierto y eso nos sorprendía cada vez mas–. Adiós, nos vemos dentro de unos años, en la casa de Carlisle. Sé que cuando encuentre al amor de mi existencia, llegaremos allá.

–Que sea una promesa Alice. –me dijo Rose.

–Lo es…

–Adiós enana, te extrañare mucho. –me dijo Emmett mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

–Y yo a ti grandulón.

Y como lo hizo hace más de un año Bella, solo di media vuelta, pero a diferencia de ella, yo no la daba para dejar atrás mi pasado, yo la daba para mirar hacia mi futuro, que de seguro iba a ser mucho mejor que la vida que hasta ese momento he llevado.

**(Philadelphia, diciembre de 1994)**

Por extraño que sonara, y aun siendo diciembre, estaba lloviendo algo me decía que pronto lo encontraría, así que me dirigía a una cafetería que había reconocido como el lugar en el que lo encontraría, como llovía corrí para _refugiarme _del agua, cuando todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor, era una visión, hasta el momento solo veía sombras, que corrían de un lado para el otro, era un hospital, lo pude reconocer, cuando todo se volvió claro, pude darme cuenta, lo que en realidad sucedía en aquel lugar, un accidente, un joven que fue atropellado por un conductor imprudente, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero quería saber más, intente ver más, y pude distinguir a Carlisle Cullen como el médico que atendía en aquel momento al joven atropellado, me esforcé un poco mas tenía que ver aquel joven, pues algo se me hacía, raramente familiar en él, hasta que lo vi, y no lo podía creer, si no fuera porque mis visiones son muy acertadas, era Edward Masen, el chico que estaba a punto de morir, en la sala de urgencias de ese hospital, quería hacer algo, pero al parecer no tenia escapatoria de la muerte, cuando pensé que Carlisle lo iba a transformar en ese mismo lugar, todo se volvió negro nuevamente, y desorientada, me volví a encontrar en la cafetería en Philadelphia.

Cuando me sirvieron el café, que había pedido, para parecer normal, todo se volvió negro nuevamente, pero lo que mi visión me proporcionaba era a un Edward totalmente convertido en vampiro con los ojos rojos, propios de un neófito, cuando intente prestar más atención mi visión cambio y ahora vi a un vampiro rubio con los ojos negros, se notaba que tenía hambre, era él, al que tanto había esperado, y lo mejor de todo, se dirigía a la cafetería en la que me encontraba, por fin mi espera había terminado.

Cuando Salí de mi transe, se me olvido completamente que había visto a Edward convertido en vampiro, ahora solo me interesaba en el vampiro rubio que se dirigía a la cafetería en ese momento, y justo en ese instante el ingreso, con su porte y su elegancia, cambiado completamente la expresión de mi rostro, pues me había hecho esperar demasiado tiempo.

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta, que ya todo había cambiado, y que ahora comenzaba otra vida.

Todo lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante como Bella lo diría, sucedería en otra vida.

* * *

**No me aguante las ganas he hice un pequeño epilogo, que tambien habre las puertas a la continuación de esta historia, espero que les guste...**

**anteriormete dije que subia la secuela si lograba tener 55 RR, si logro 65 o mas intento subirla lo mas pronto posible...**

**Igual no quiero subir hasta que no la tenga bn armada en mi cabeza...**

**nos leemos luego **

**Diana**


End file.
